Chance
by fall711
Summary: Muling bumalik si Rukawa sa Japan mula Amerika para balikan si Sendoh at sakto namang dumating din si Sawakita sa buhay niya. Ang tanong, may CHANCE pa kaya silang dalawa? O CHANCE na mainlove siya sa iba? Who would be he choose? ONE SHOT fic.


**Title: Chance **

**Pairings: Sendoh Rukawa; Rukawa Sawakita**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Wala lang, trip ko lang talagang gumawa ng tagalog na fic. The characters are all OOC and walang basketball game na mangyayari dito. Iba ang professions ng character nina Sendoh at Rukawa. This fic is dedicated to all Sendoh Rukawa/ Rukawa Sawakita fans. I-guess ninyo nalang kung sino ang magkakatuluyan sa huli.**

**Summary: Muling bumalik si Rukawa sa Japan mula Amerika para balikan si Sendoh at sakto namang dumating din si Sawakita sa buhay niya. Ang tanong, may chance pa kaya silang dalawa? O chance na mainlove siya sa iba? Who would be he choose? ONE SHOT fic.**

…**...**

"Sir, nandyan na po ang kumpletong detalye ng kinaroroonan ng taong pinahahanap ninyo" wika ng private detective na inupahan niya para hanapin ang isang tao na maituturing na isang malaking dahilan kung bakit siya nagbalik ng Japan.

"Is he married?" agad niyang tanong.

"Single pa rin po siya, sir."

"Good." parang nabunutan ng tinik na wika niya.

Nang makaalis ang private detective ay excited niyang binasa ang report niyon. Nakasaad doon na nagtatrabaho ang taoong pinahanap niya sa isang malaking modeling company bilang vice president. Nakatira ito sa isang private subdivision sa Kanagawa sa may Shoyo. Ayon pa sa details na nakasaad sa report, mag isa lang itong nakatira sa isang house and lot na pag aari nito.

_'Lumipat ka na pala sa Shoyo. I just hope na hindi masayang ang paghahanap ko sa iyo, Akira.'_

Si Sendoh Akira ang nag iisang lalaki sa kanyang puso. Naging mag boyfriend sila noong nandito pa siya sa Japan. Pero dahil kinakailangan niyang sumunod sa mga magulang niya sa Amerika ay napilitan siyang iwan ito sa kabila ng mahigpit na pagtutol ni Akira na magkalayo sila. Hindi sila nag break bago siya umalis pero hindi na nakipag communicate si Sendoh sa kanya.

Dahil punong-puno siya ng ambisyon noon ay hindi niya ininda ang paglalayo nila. Naisantabi niya ang pag ibig alang alang sa kanyang career. Naging isang matagumpay na dentist siya sa Amerika at kumita ng malaking pera.

Sa loob ng limang taon na pamamalagi niya sa Amerika ay nagawa niyang makaipon ng malaking halaga. Subalit sa kabila ng tagumpay ay hindi pa rin niya masumpungan ang kaligayahang dating nasa kanya noong magkasama pa sila ni Akira. At ito ang nagtulak sa kanya para siya ay bumalik ng Japan.

Hinahanap pa rin ng puso niya si Akira. Sa kabila ng maraming lalaking manliligaw at mga babaeng nagpaparamdam sa kanya ng nasa US siya ay hindi niya nagawang ibaling ang pagtingin niya sa iba. Si Akira pa rin ang gusto niyang makasama.

Hindi alam ni Sendoh na nandito na siya sa Japan. Sa nalaman niyang information tungkol sa pagiging single nito ay nagkaroon siya ng pag asa na magkabalikan pa sila. Marahil, kaya single pa si Akira ay dahil na rin sa kanya.

_'Sana lang ay ako pa nga ang dahilan. Sana ay wala pa akong kapalit sa puso niya.'_

…_..._

"Yes?" tinig ng kaibigan niyang si Hanamichi. Siya ang napili niyang tawagan sa araw na iyon para sa isang bagong decision sa kanyang buhay. Para sa kanya, si Hanamichi ay isang kaibigan na pwede niyang pagkatiwalaan ng mga sikreto niya sa buhay.

"Hanamichi, this is Kaede."

"Kaede! Nice to hear from yah." masayang bati ng kaibigan sa kabilang linya.

"Aba, mukhang alive na alive ka na ngayon. Sinagot ka na ba ni Haruko?"

"Naman! Dahil isa akong tunay na henyo, at sobrang gwapo. Nyahahahaha. O, napatawag ka?"

"Do'ahou! Wala ka pa ring pinagbago. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Ano yun?"

"Can you go with me sa Shoyo district?"

"Sa Shoyo? Why?"

"May binili akong house and lot doon."

"Bakit? Wala ka na bang balak na bumalik ng US?"

"Depende. It remains to be seen. As of now, ayoko na munang bumalik doon."

"At bakit ulit?"

"It's a long story. But if you can go with me, then I'll tell you everything."

"Sige. Kelan ba yan?"

"Bukas sana. Saturday naman eh. Baka pwede kang mag absent muna diyan sa work mo. Sunday afternoon, nandito na tayo."

"I'll put you on hold, ha? I'll talk to Haruko."

"Sure."

After two minutes ay kinausap uli siya ni Hanamichi.

"Okay Kaede. Pumayag si Haruko my loves. May pinapadaanan rin siya sa akin sa may Shoyo."

"Good. So, I'll fetch you as early as six o' clock in the morning. Okay ba yon?"

"Sure. Sige, I'll be ready at six AM."

Matapos makipag usap kay Hanamichi ay nahiga siya sa kanyang kama. Kasalukuyan siyang nakatigil sa ancestral house nila sa Shohoku na malapit kina Hanamichi. Nakakatuwang isipin na matapos ang ilang taon na pamamalagi niya sa US ay can afford na siyang bumili ng sariling house and lot.

Ang nakakatuwa pa ay parang nakikiayon sa kanya ang pagkakataon. Ibenebenta ang house and lot ng katabing unit na tinitirhan ni Akira. Sabik na siyang makita ang lalaki. Ano kaya ang magiging reaksyon nito kapag nakita siya?

_'May girlfriend or boyfriend na kaya siya? Sana ay wala pa.'_

…_..._

"Very nice! Ang ganda ng house and lot na ito. If I were you, bibilhin ko na talaga ito," wika ni Hanamichi habang nakatayo sila sa harapan ng unit na pinasok nila kanina.

"Kaya nga ikaw ang isinama ko. Alam ko na you can help me sa decision making."

"This is a nice home to live with. Pati ang environment, maganda. Mukhang tahimik at presko ang hangin at kumpleto na rin sa mga establishments. Hindi mo na kailangang lumayo. Lahat ng kailangan mo ay mabibili mo na mismo dito sa subdivision."

"Sige. Bibilhin ko na talaga itong bahay. Magdadown na ako para hindi na ito mapunta sa iba."

"Kaya lang, talaga bang igigive up mo na ang career mo? Ang laki pa naman ng kita ng dentist sa US. Saka hindi kayo apektado ng economic crisis, I'm sure."

"Tama ka. But as of now, decided na muna akong dito manirahan. Namimiss ko ang bonding moments natin at the best ang mga tao dito sa Japan.

"Iyan ba talaga ang reason?"

Natigilan siya. Bagamat sinabi niya sa sarili na pwedeng pagkatiwalaan si Hanamichi ng mga sikreto niya ay hindi pa siya handang ipagtapat dito ang pinakamabigat na dahilan kung bakit siya nagbalik ng Japan.

"Wala ng ibang reason."

Malikot ang kanyang mga mata habang nasa labas. Panay ang tingin niya sa kabilang unit na parang tahimik na tahimik at walang tao. Ayon sa report ay dito mismo nakatira si Akira.

"Teka, bakit ba dito tayo sa labas nakaistambay? Pumasok na muna tayo."

"Dito na muna tayo. Mahangin dito eh."

Maya maya ay bumukas ang pinto ng katabing unit at iniluwa ang isang makisig na lalaki na nakataas ang mga buhok at nakasuot ng puting t-shirt, maong at black rubber shoes. Biglang tinambol ang dibdib niya habang hinihintay na tignan siya ni Akira ngunit parang walang nakita ang lalaki. Dire diretso ito sa sasakyan nito na nakapark sa tapat ng unit nito.

"Ang gwapo naman niyan." sabay siko sa kanya ni Hanamichi.

"Hindi ko masyadong napansin kung gwapo siya." pagsisinungaling niya.

"Idilat mo kasing maigi yang mga mata mo, kitsune! Niyahahahaha."

Iniisip niya kung talagang hindi ba siya napansin ni Sendoh eh ang laki laki nilang dalawa ni Hanamichi.

"Ang gwapo naman pala ng magiging kapitbahay mo. Aba, dapat mo na ngang bilhin ito at baka maunahan ka pa ng iba."

"Oo nga. Dahil sa kanya ay kaya ko ito bibilhin."

"Ha?"

"Joke lang."

Maya maya ay bumukas uli ang pinto at biglang lumabas mula doon ang isang babae na maganda at may kargang baby. Bahagyang ngumiti ito sa kanila.

"Ay taken na pala at may anak pa." sabi ni Hanamichi.

_'Hindi. Ang sabi ng private detective na inupahan ko ay single pa siya. Paanong nagkaganun?'_

"Umuwi na tayo Hanamichi."

"Ha? Bakit biglang nag iba ang mood mo?"

"Basta, umuwi na tayo!" matigas na sabi niya sa kaibigan.

…...

"Sir, single po talaga ang taong iyon. Nag imbestiga ako sa mga kapaitbahay niya at sa office niya. Lahat po ay nagsabing single siya."

"May nakita kai akong babae at bata sa unit niya. I was thinking baka married na siya."

"Maniwala kayo sa akin. Puro totoo ang lahat ng nakalagay diyan sa report ko. Nagpanggap ako na titingin ng bahay na katabi niya at siya mismo ang nagsabi na single pa siya and still lokking for a partner."

"T-totoo ba yang sinasabi mo?"

"Sir, totoo po."

"Sige, salamat."

"Sir, excuse me po. Pwede po bang malaman kung bakit ninyo pinaiimbestigahang mabuti ang taong iyon kung single pa?"

"Hindi yan kasali sa pinaiimbestigahan ko at ako lang ang nakakaalam kung bakit."

"Sorry sir, nagtatanong lang."

Tumaas ang kilay niya sa detective.

_'Tsismoso!'_

…_..._

"You will not regret buying that house and lot, Mr. Rukawa. It's a single detached, very nice ang location and you get it in a cheaper price and fully furnished na. Hindi na kasi ganyan ang halaga ng unit namin. Papunta na kasi ng Canada ang owner kaya nagmamadaling ibenta ang unit nila.

Binayaran na niya ng buo ang biniling house and lot kaya wala na siyang pagkakautang pa sa bahay na iyon. At wala ng makakapigil pa sa muli nilang pagtatagpo ni Sendoh.

"Siyanga pala, kelan ninyo balak na lumipat sa unit ninyo, Mr. Rukawa?"

"Maybe next week."

"Sige sir, ipapalinis namin ang bahay at ipapaayos na rin namin ang garden para sa pagtira ninyo dito ay maayos na."

"Okay. Can I visit the house again?"

"Of course, Mr. Rukawa. You can hold the key now dahil sa inyo na ang bahay at lupa na iyon."

"Thanks."

Nang makuha niya ang susi ay nagpunta na siya sa kanyang unit. Napangiti siya ng makita ang kotse ni Akira doon sa tapat ng bahay nito. Kailangang malaman na nito na doon na siya nakatira pero dinatnan niya na tahimik na tahimik ang bahay ni Akira. Pumasok muna siya sa kanyang unit para magpalakas ng loob at makapag isip kung ano ang tama niyang gawin.

_'Alam ko na!'_

Naghanap siya ng sirang gamit sa bahay. Yung pwedeng gawing dahilan para magawa niyang humingi ng tulong sa lalaki.. Hindi kasi siya marunong magkalikot o gumawa ng may mga sira. Tiyak niyang magugulat ito pag nakita siya. Baka bigla siyang yakapin nito kapag nakita siya nito sa may pinto. Tamang tama, mayroong isang switch na may sira sa parteng kusina. Natanggal ang pinakacover at nakalabas ang wiring.

Lumabas siya ng bahay at nagpunta sa katabing unit. Kinakabahan siya pero lakas loob siyang nag door bell. Nangangalog na rin ang kanyang mga tuhod at nanginginig ang kanyang buong katawan. Bumukas ang pinto at lumabas si Akira na seryosong seryoso ang mukha at wala itong reaksyon ng makita siya.

"Sir, ano ang kailangan nila?" malamig na tanong nito.

"Ah... Ako yung bagong neighbor ninyo. Magpapatulong sana ako kasi may nakalawit na electrical wires doon sa kitchen ko."

"Sorry. Hindi naman ako electrician eh. Humanap ka nalang ng marunong gumawa ng kuyente."

Pagkasabi noon ay malakas nitong isinara ang pinto sa kanyang harapan. Nagulat siya at nagtataka sa naging reaksyon ni Akira.

_'Ang yabang. Hindi ba niya ako kilala?'_

Sa inis niya ay sunod sunod siyang nagdoor bell.

Bumukas ulit ang pinto at lumabas ulit si Akira.

"Bakit na naman ba, sir?"

_'Sir? Hindi ba niya talaga ako nakikilala? Pero imposible, wala namang nabago sa akin.'_

"G-ganyan ka ba talaga magtreat sa bago mong kapitbahay? Basta mo nalang pagsasarhan ng pinto?"

"Oo! Lalo na sa mga taong hindi ko lubusang kilala at hindi katiwa tiwala."

"At ano ang ibig mong sabihin? Na hindi ako katiwa tiwala?"

"Wala akong sinabing ganyan. Ikaw ang nagsabi."

"Ang yabang mo. Parang hindi mo ako kilala!"

"Hindi talaga kita kilala, sir. Ngayon lang kita nakita kaya huwag kang feeling close."

"Hindi ba, Sendoh Akira ang pangalan mo?"

"Oo. At bakit mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?"

"H-ha? eh...Nalaman ko doon sa office ng subdivision na ito. Sinabi sa akin na Akira daw ang pangalan ng magiging kapitbahay ko. Hindi ko naman pala akalain na sobrang yabang pala ng taong tinutukoy nila."

Matipid na ngumiti ang lalaki.

"Kung wala ka ng sasabihin ay isasara ko na uli ang pinto ko. Naaabala mo na kasi ang pamamahinga ko. Isa pa, kalalaki mong tao pero hindi ka marunong gumawa ng mga kung anu ano."

Maiiyak na siya ng bigla siyang talikuran ni Akira at padabog nitong isinara ang pintuan ng unit niya. Nagmamadali siyang umalis at pumasok sa loob ng unit niya at saka nag iiyak sa sofa. Maya maya pa ay tumayo siya at humarap sa salamin na nakadikit sa dingding ng living room at tiningnan niyang maigi ang kanyang mukha. Wala namang nagbago sa kanyang mukha, medyo mas pumuti pa nga siya kesa sa dati kahit na maputi na siya noon. Ganoon pa rin ang pangangatawan niya at wala ding nagbago sa height niyang 187 cm.

_'Bakit ganoon? Nagkaamnesia ba siya at hindi niya ako namukhaan? Nakakapagsisi na bumili kaagad ako dito ng house and lot eh mukha naman walang patutunguhan ang pagtira ko dito.'_

Naisip niya na may kinakasama na ito at naglilihim lang ito na single. Yung babaeng nakita niya na may kargang bata, sino iyon?

_'Sana ay mali ang hinala ko.'_

Pero naisip niyang wala ng atrasan ito. Magpapablessing siya ng bahay at iimbitahan niya ang mga taong kalapit unit niya. Kaya lang pinagsungitan na siya ng kapitbahay. Magagawa pa niya kayang makipagclose dito samantalang parang iniiwasan siya nito?

_'Hindi ko talaga siya maintindihan. Feeling ko isa siyang stranger. Pero hindi kita igigive up Akira. I'll do my best to win you back.'_

…_..._

"Bakit mo naman sinungitan ang bago nating kapitbahay? Ang ganda pa namang lalaki," sita sa kanya ni Yesha.

"Yesha, hindi porket pinatira kita dito at binigyan kita ng karapatan na ituring na parang iyo ang bahay ko, hindi ibig sabihin noon ay kasama na ang pakikialam mo sa personal life ko."

"Sorry. Nabigla lang kasi ako. Hindi ka naman kasi ganyan noon. Palagi kang nakangiti at ngayon lang kita nakitang nagtaray."

"Hindi mo na problema ang ginawa ko. Kung mayroon mang dapat na mamroblema ay iyang bagong kapitbahay natin."

Ala niya na lalong naguluhan si Yesha sa sinabi niya pero walang malalaman ang babaeng ito sa kung ano mang dahila na meron siya kung bakit nga ba siya indifferent sa new neighbor niya. Mula ng mabroken hearted siya sa kanyang first love, kinalimutan na muna niya ang umibig. Sobra siyang nasaktan ng balewalain siya ng lalaking pinag ukulan niya ng pagmamahal.

Si Yesha ay isang babaeng nabuntisan ng boyfriend at iniwanan. Isa itong encoder sa kanilang company. Naawa siya sa babae dahil bukod sa ulila na ito sa mga magulang ay wala itong matakbuhan noong kasalukuyang dumadanas ito sa isang pagsubok. At dahil nabuntis ito ay natanggal ito sa trabaho.

Kinupkop niya ito at pinatira sa kanyang bahay dahil sa awa. Sinoportahan niya ito at ang naging anak nito. Gusto sanang magtrabaho uli ni Yesha pagkapanganak pero naawa siya sa anak nito kung papaalagaan lang sa isang yaya kaya sinabi niya kay Yesha na asikasuhin nalang nito ang kanyang bahay at suswelduhan niya ito bukod pa sa gastusin nito sa bata.

Akala nga ng marami ay may relasyon na sila nito at naglilive in sila dahil bukod sa gwapo siya ay maganda rin naman itong si Yesha. . Pero alam nila ni Yesha ang katayuan nila sa isa't isa. Isang malinis na relasyon bilang isang magkaibigan na kailanman ay hinding hindi mauuwi sa ibang estado ng relasyon. Sa ngayon ay maramng nagtataka sa kanya kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay single pa rin siya. Sabi nga ng mga kaibigan niya, asawa nalang ang kulang sa buhay niya. Pero hindi iyon ang iniisip niya sa ngayon. Nadala na siyang umibig at nagkaroon na siya ng takot na mabigong muli. At walang sinumang babae o lalaki ang makapagbabago sa kanyang paningin, not even his new neighbor. Pakiramdam niya ay nabubuhay muli ang sakit na idinulot ng isang lalaki sa kanyang puso.

…...

Hawak niya ang kanyang bankbook na naglalaman ng natitira niyang pera buhat sa kanyang ipon. Malaki ang nabawas doon dahil sa bumili siya ng unit sa isang subdivision sa Shoyo district at ang natitira niyang pera ay gagamitin niya sa pagsisimula ng kanyang buhay sa Japan. Plano niyang magtayo ng clinic sa bakanteng lote sa tagiliran ng kanyang bahay. Ito ang pagkukuhanan niya ng kanyang hanapbuhay sa subdivision ng Shoyo at umaasa siyang magkakabalikan silang dalawa ni Akira sa tamang panahon. Pero naiinis siya sa lalaki dahil parang pinalalabas nito na hindi sila magkakilala pero hahayaan nalang muna niya iyon. Magiging permanent neighbors na sila at sa paglipas ng panahon ay naniniwala siya magkakaroon ng good result ang muli nilang pagkikita. Feeling positive siya sa pananaw na iyon at gusto niyang bigyan ng lakas ng loob ang sarili. Sa ngayon ay kailangan na muna niya ng makakasama sa bahay, sa pagkakataon na iyon ay hiningi niya ang tulong ni Hanamichi. Nagkataon naman na ang isang kaibigan nitong si Fujima Kenji ay naghahanap ng mapapasukan kaya siya ang inirecommend nito sa kanya bilang makakatulong niya.

_'Solve! Ngayon ay kailangang harapin ko ang laban na ito. Humanda ka Akira, kung inaakala mong madidiscourage mo ako ako ay nagkakamali ka.'_

…_..._

"Ang dami namang natirang pagkain, Kenji. Hindi naman natin mauubos yan." sabi niya habang tinitignan ang mga pagkain na dala ng kaibigang si Hanamichi kanina ng bumisita ito sa kanyang unit at para ihatid si Kenji na siyang magiging kasama niya sa bahay.

"Eh di mamigay nalang tayo sa kapitbahay."

"Iniisip ko na nga rin yan. Siguro ay bigyan mo na rin ng pagkain yung kapitbahay natin sa kanan."

"Sige Kaede. Ako na ang magdadala, ihanda mo nalang."

"Teka, ikaw na kaya ang maghanda at ako nalang ang magbibigay?"

"Sige. Mas tama nga na ikaw ang magdadala kasi ikaw ang may ari nitong unit."

Pagkasabi niyon ay hinanda na nito ang mga pagkain sa plastic container at iniabot sa kanya.

Hindi siya nagpahalata kay Kenji pero sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya. Bakit ba kasi nagprisi-prisinta pa siya na siya ang magdadala ng mga pagkain kina Akira. Sana ay inutusan nalang niya si Kenji. Pero hindi na niya kayang bawiin ang nasabi niya kaya huminga na muna siya ng malalim at saka lumabas ng bahay at pumunta sa unit ng ex boyfriend niya.

_'Baka sungitan na naman ako nito. Naiilang ako sa kanya tapos parang ayaw pa niya akong kilalanin. Bakit kaya? Bahala na. Basta I'll do my best para maayos ko ang lahat.'_

Sunod sunod niyang pinindot ang door bell at maya maya pa ay bumukas ang pinto. Nakangiti ito kanina pero nung nakita siya nito ay bigla itong sumimangot.

"Ikaw na naman? Ano na naman ang kailangan mo?" iritang tanong nito.

"Pwede ba, huwag mo naman akong pagsungitan. Dahil sa ayaw at sa gusto mo ay palagi na tayong magkikita dahil magkapitbahay na tayo!" matapang na sagot niya.

Napahiya naman si Akira sa sinabi niya pero hindi pa rin naalis ang pagkasimangot nito sa mukha.

"Dinalhan kita ng pagkain." sabi niya habang iniaabot ang mga pagkain na nakalagay sa container.

Tiningnan lang nito ang iniaabot niyang pagkain at saka muli siyang tiningnan sa mga mata.

"Marami kaming pagkain dito, sir. At hindi namin kailangan yan."

"Hindi 'SIR' ang pangalan ko. I'm Rukawa Kaede. Remember me?"

Umiling ang lalaki.

"Tss.. Okay. But we can still be friends?"

Iniangat niya ang kamay sa ere para kamayan ang ex boyfriend pero no reaction pa rin ito.

"O sige, kung ayaw mo ng friends, eh di civil persons bilang magkapitbahay tayo."

Dedma pa rin siya kay Sendoh. Gusto na niyang prangkahin ito pero dahil sa stranger siya dito ay nagpigil siya. Five years nga naman ang lumipas na hindi sila nagkita. Baka nga talagang hindi na siya nito nakilala. Napapahiyang ibinaba niya ang kamay.

"Kung ayaw mo akong kamayan, sana naman ay kunin mo nalang itong dinala ko sayong mga pagkain."

Nakasimangot pa rin si Sendoh at mukhang nag iisip kung iisnob-in ba siya o pagbibigyan. Dahan dahang umangat ang kamay nito at kinuha mula sa kanya ang container na may lamang pagkain.

"Thanks."

"Welcome.. Broomhead!"

Pagkasabi niyon ay agad siyang tumalikod at walang lingon lingon na nagtatakbo pabalik sa kanyang unit at dumiretso sa kanyang kwarto. Biglang siyang napahawak sa kanyang dibdib dahil parang mamamatay na siya sa sobrang kaba.

_'Grabe! Sobrang nainsulto ako sa porcupine na yon. Pero okay lang.I am willing to take the risk hanggang sa sumuko ka Akira. I know, you're making a fun out of me para palabasing hindi mo ako kilala.'_

…_..._

Paglabas niya ng bahay ng araw na yon ay nabigla siya ng makita ang babaeng kasama ni Akira sa labas at parang hinihintay siya nito.

"Good morning." bati nito.

Dapat ay nakaramdam siya ng selos sa babaeng ito dahil pwede niyang isipin na ito na ipinalit sa kanya ni Akira pero napaka-pleasant ng mukha ng babae kaya naman napangiti na rin siya dito.

"Hi. Good morning din."

"Ako nga pala si Yesha. Kasama ni Akira sa bahay."

"Hi Yesha. My name is Kaede. Rukawa Kaede."

"Nice meeting you Rukawa. Gusto ko lang magthank you sayo dahil doon sa ibinigay mong pagkain kagabi. Nagustuhan namin ni Akira."

"Talaga? Kinain ni Akira?"

"Oo. Mas marami nga siyang nakain kesa sakin eh."

"Mabuti naman at nagustuhan ninyo."

"Oo. At gusto ko nga palang magsorry sa ginawa sayo ni Akira dahil alam kong pinagsusungitan ka niya."

"Ah.. Iyon ba? Uhm.. Masungit naman yata talaga ang...boyfriend mo."

"Naku, hindi ko siya boyfriend."

"Ha?"

"Ampon lang niya ako at ang anak ko."

"Ganoon?" lalong lumapad ang ngiti niya. Natuwa siya ng sobra sa nalaman.

"Oo. At huwag kang mahihiya na kumatok sa amin kapag may kailangan ka."

"Thanks."

"Sige Rukawa, aalis na ako. Mamamalengke pa ako eh." 

"T-teka. Sino ang naiwan sa baby mo?"

"Si Akira. Wala siyang pasok ngayon kaya siya na muna ang nag aalaga kay Miaka."

"Uhm. Sa palengke din ang punta ko. Gusto mong sumabay sa akin?"

"Hindi ba nakakahiya? Saka in fairness sayo, ang ganda mong lalaki tapos marunong kang mamalengke. Wala ka bang girlfriend?

"Wala. Magkapitbahay naman tayo kaya huwag ka ng mahiya." Tipid lang na ngumiti siya.

Pasakay na si Yesha sa kanyang kotse ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng unit ni Sendoh.

"Yesha!" nakasimangot na tawag nito sa babae.

"Bakit? May nakalimutan ka bang ipabili?"

"Halika nga dito sandali!"

"Excuse me, Rukawa. Tinatawag lang ako sandali ni Akira."

"Bakit ka sumasama sa lalaking iyon ha?!" sita nito ng makalapit si Yesha sa kanya.

"Ano ka ba naman Akira. Wala namang masama kung sumama ako sa kanya. Mabait naman siya at saka ang ganda niyang lalaki di ba?" prangkang sagot nito.

"Kahit na. At wala akong pakialam. Ayokong nakikipagclose ka doon."

"Mamaya na tayo mag usap. Nakakahiya kay Rukawa, naghihintay siya sa akin. At pwede ba, ngumiti ka naman. Simula ng maging kapitbahay natin yon ay panay ka ng nakabusangot. Bye."

Walang nagawa si Sendoh ng sumakay na siya sa kotse ni Rukawa.

"Anyare doon? Mukhang ayaw ka niyang pasamahin sa akin ah."

"Actually, hindi ko rin maintindihan. Kasi parang negative ang dating mo sa kanya. Iniisip ko nga tuloy, MAY GUSTO SIYA SAYO. Dinadaan lang niya sa pag iwas dahil nahihiya siyang aminin sa sarili niya. Hihihihi. Uy, huwag kang magagalit ah. Pero bagay kayong dalawa."

Bigla siyang namula sa sinabi ng babae kaya mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang manibela ng sasakyan at bahagyang umiwas ang kanyang ulo para hindi nito mapansin ang kanyang pamumula.

"Ha? Imposible yang sinasabi mo kasi bago palang kami magkakilala."

"Malay mo, na love at first sight siya sayo."

"Ha?"

"Posible iyon. Ano ka ba!"

"Hindi yata, Yesha."

"Hindi ka naniniwala?"

"Na alin? Na may gusto siya sa akin?"

"Who knows? Siya lang ang nakakaalam noon. Tingin ko kasi talaga ay nalove at first sight siya sayo."

"Akala ko homophobic ka."

Hinampas siya nito sa braso.

"Ano ka ba? Hindi no. Tingin ko talaga ay bagay na bagay kayo."

"Meron bang na love at first sight na sinusungitan yung nagugustuhan? 

"Eh baka nga ayaw lang umamin ng kumag na iyon."

"Bakit mo sinasabi sa akin yan? May alam ka ba sa lovelife ni Akira?"

"Naku, wala. Hindi nga iyan nagkukwento ng tungkol sa love life niya. At alam mo ba, nagalit pa siya sa akin dati noong sinita ko siya na kung bakit siya masungit sayo."

"Hayaan mo nalang siya sa trip niya Yesha. Maaayos rin ang lahat."

"Alin ang maaayos?"

"I mean, magiging maganda rin ang pakikitungo ni Akira sa akin balang araw."

"Oo nga, sa ganda mong iyan. Magigising rin iyon."

"Natutuwa ako sa iyo Yesha. Akala ko dati, masungit ka rin na parang si Akira."

"Naku, wala akong karapatang magsungit dahil isa lang akong simpleng encoder na ulila ng lubos at walang pera na nagpakatanga sa pag ibig. Kung hindi ako inampon ni Akira ay ewan ko nalang kung saan ako pupulutin pati na ang anak ko."

Alam niya na sobrang maawain si Sendoh. Maski noong araw na kapag nakakakita ng mga pulubi _(may pulubi ba sa Japan? Well, lets assume) _sa daan ay kaagad nitong binibigyan ng pera at pinapakain pa sa restaurant. Kapag may nakikita itong mga bata o matandang natutulog sa daan ay yayayain siya nitong bumili ng mga pagkain sa mga bukas na fast food chain at saka gigisingin nito ang mga bata at matanda para lang bigyan ng pagkain.

"Mabait talaga si Akira. Maawain siya talaga." wala sa loob na nasabi niya.

"Bakit? Paano mo nalaman?" nagtatakang tanong ni Yesha.

"H-ha? Uhm... Kasi.. Ano kasi.. nababasa ko sa mukha niya."

"Kung sabagay totoong mabait si Akira. Kung totoo nga lang ang gayuma, iniisip kong gayumahin na siya para siya na ang magiging daddy ng anak ko. Ang bait niya kasi."

"Ah. Iyan ang huwag na huwag mong gagawin dahil ako mismo ang makakalaban mo."

"Ha?"

"I mean, masama ang manggayuma. Hintayin mo nalang siya na siya mismo ang magtapat sa iyo." natatarantang bawi niya.

Buti nalang at walang alam itong si Yesha sa nakaraan nila kaya hindi ito nagkakaroon ng hinala sa mga pinagsasabi niya.

"Sorry. Kung anu ano na ang nasasabi ko. Marami kasi akong iniisip eh."

Ano naman ang iniisip mo?"

"Marami. Yung lalaking mahal ko, yung hanapbuhay ko, yung decision ko na bumalik dito, kung tama ba o mali."

"Ha? May boyfriend ka na? Naku sayang, mas bagay pa naman kayo ni Akira."

Tipid siyang ngumiti.

"Bakit? Saan ka ba galing?"

"Sa Amerika."

"Talaga? Anong work mo doon?"

"Dentist."

"Bakit bumalik ka pa dito? Malaki ang kita mo sa abroad di ba?"

"Oo. Pero may gusto akong balikan dito eh."

"Boyfriend mo?"

"Para sa akin boyfriend ko pa siya pero ewan ko sa kanya."

"Ang tanga tanga naman ng lalaking iyon kapag nagmalaki pa siya."

"In that case, tanga nga siya talaga."

"Pero, single ba siya?"

"Sa pagkakaalam ko."

"Magkakabalikan kayo noon."

"Sana nga. Iyan din ang sinasabi ng kaibigan ko."

Magaan ang loob niya kay Yesha. At sa pag uusap nila kanina habang namamalengke ay nagbukas iton ng topic tungkol sa kanyang personal life. Sa tingin niya ay hindi threat si Yesha sa attention ni Akira kahit pa na maganda ang babae. Kung meron mang problema, si Akira na mismo. As in close na sila ng makauwi buhat sa pamimili.

"Kapag kailangan mo ng tulong, andito lang ako Rukawa."

"Thanks. Kaede nalang ang itawag mo sa akin. Magkaibigan na rin naman na tayo. At kakailanganin ko talaga ang tulong mo dahil balak kong magpatayo ng clinic sa tagiliran ng house ko. At kapag nagsimula na ang dental clinic ko ay ikaw ang kukunin kong assistant."

"Talaga? Thank you! Magkakatrabaho na ako! At malapit lang. Maaalagaan ko pa si Miaka kahit na nagtatrabaho ako."

Sa sobrang tuwa nito ay napayakap pa ito sa kanya.

"Ikamusta mo nalang ako sa kasama mong masungit. Sabihin mo, sana ay bumait na siya sa akin." pahabol niya habang papasok na si Yesha sa kanilang unit.

"Sige. Makakarating."

…...

Panay ang kwento ni Yesha sa kanya ng makabalik siya ng bahay tungkol sa pinag usapan nila kanina ni Rukawa.

"Sinabi ba niya sayo kung sino yung boyfriend niya na gusto niyang balikan dito?"

"Hindi. Pero ang sabi niya, mahal na amhal daw niya yung lalaking iyon. Sana nga ay huwag na silang magkabalikan."

"At bakit naman ayaw mo silang magkabalikan?"

"Simple lang. Para magkaroon ka ng chance na ligawan siya."

"Ikaw Yesha...marami kang iniisip na hindi maganda."

"At baket? Di ba sabi mo hindi ka naman homophobic. Saka hindi ka ba natutuwa na kung sakaling ligawan mo si Kaede ay mapasagot mo siya?"

"Hindi. Hindi ko type ang mga ganyang lalaki."

"Ano ka ba? Ang ganda ganda kaya ni Kaede kahit na lalaki siya no. At saka ang tanong, ma-type-an ka niya kaya eh may mahal na siyang iba."

"Ang mabuti pa ay magluto ka nalang ng lunch natin. Ang dami mong kwento eh hindi naman ako interesadong pakinggan."

"Kunwari ka pa diyan eh." sabi nito habang kinikiliti siya sa tagiliran.

"Ikaw Yesha, sumosobra ka na. Napapansin ko na nagiging maldita ka na nitong mga nakaraang araw."

"Hindi naman kaya."

Napapailing na umakyat siya sa kanyang kwarto bago pa siya tuluyang maasar kay Yesha. Hindi niya kasi nagugustuhan ang pakikipag close nito sa kapitbahay. Pero wala naman siyang karapatan para diktahan ito sa kagustuhan.

…...

May nakita na naman siyang dahilan para lumapit kay Akira. Ito ay ang paghingi niya ng tulong sa pagpapagawa ng kanyang clinic sa may tagiliran ng kanyang bahay sa lalong madaling panahon. Since may kontak na siya kay Yesha ay tinawagan niya ito sa kanyang phone at inalam rin niya kung anong oras ang uwi ni Akira.

"Mga seven ng gabi ay nandito na siya. Eto nga, nagluluto na ako ng dinner namin, Kaede."

"Good. Lilipat ako diyan mamaya ha? Magpapatulong ako sa kanya na gumawa ng plano para sa itatayo kong clinic."

"Aba, expert siya diyan kahit na sa modelling company siya nagtatrabaho. I'll call you pag nandito na siya."

"Thanks."

…...

"Ano?! At bakit siya sa akin hihingi ng tulong? Ang dami naman diyan na marunong gumawa ng plano ng clinic. Saka hindi ako engineer o architect. Vice president ako sa modeling company, Yesha!"

"Ikaw kaya ang malapit. Saka nasabi mo sa akin dati na ikaw mismo ang gumawa ng plano ng bahay ninyo sa Tokyo noon. At bakit ba ang sungit sungit mo kay Kaede. Mabait naman siya ah."

"At paano mo nalaman na mabait siya? Eh ilang araw mo palang siyang nakikilala."

"Ah basta, mabait siya. Kung wala nga lang siyang boyfriend ay baka nilandi ko na siya."

"Subukan mo lang, malilintikan ka sa akin."

"Hmp! Biro lang. Ang sungit mo talaga. Hindi ka naman dating ganyan. Simula ng dumating dito sina Kaede dito ay naging ganyan ka na. Kung hindi ka lang lalaki ay iisipin kong may menstrual period ka. At saka pupunta si Kaede dito mamaya. Harapin mo siya ng maayos."

"Ayoko nga. Matutulog ako ng maaga."

"Ano? Aba nakakahiya. Sinabi ko na darating ka ng seven."

Napahawak siya sa noo. Sumakit talaga ang ulo niya kay Yesha.

"Basta harapin mo siya. Kay bago bago palang ng ating kapitbahay, pinagsusungitan mo na. Nakakahiya kung babastusin mo siya, Akira."

Sasagot pa sana siya kay Yesha ng biglang may nag door bell.

"I think, siya na iyan. Wait ka lang diyan Akira."

Sumakit talaga ang ulo niya. Kulang nalang ay singhutin niya si Yesha para mawala na ito. Masyado na kasing palagay ang babae sa kapitbahay nila. Kung sabagay, iyon naman talaga ang gusto niya, ang maging palagay ng loob nito sa bahay niya.

Binuksan ni Yesha ang pintuan at bumungad sa kanya si Kaede. Nakangiti ito at binati pa sila ng good evening pero dinedma niya lang ito.

"Pasok ka Kaede. Sinabi ko na kay Akira na may kailangan ka sa kanya."

Nag-alinlangan siyang pumasok ng makita si Akira na nakasimangot.

"Tumuloy ka na." matigas na sabi nito sa kanya.

…...

_'Kung hindi lang kita mahal Akira ay matagal na akong bumigay. Pero paiiralin ko pa rin ang pasensiya ko sayo.'_

"May kailangan ka raw?" parang walang ganang tanong nito.

"Oo. Kung pwede sanang gawan mo ako ng sketch ng clinic na plano kong ipagawa sa tagiliran ng bahay ko."

"Gaano bang kalaking clinic ang balak mong ipatayo."

"Gusto ko sanang sakupin yung vacant spce ko sa right side ng unit ko."

"Sige. Bigyan mo ako ng two days para magawa ang request mo."

"Talaga? Thanks."

"Naku, maiwan ko na muna kayong dalawa diyan ha? Natutulog kasi si Miaka at iaakyat ko lang ang anak ko sa kwarto namin." sabi ni Yesha saka binuhat ang natutulog na anak sa sofa para iakyat sa kanilang kwarto.

Bigla silang nagsolo ni Akira. Gusto sana niyang magsalita pero walang lumabas sa bibig niya. At parang wala ring plano na magsalita si Akira di gaya ng dati na panay ang kwento nito sa niya itong nakaupo sa sofa at nakasandal ang ulo doon at saka hinilot hilot ang sentido.

"M-masakit ba ang ulo mo?"

"Kung masakit man ang ulo ko, its not your concern anymore."

"bakit ba ganyan ang trato mo sa akin. As if, hindi mo talaga ako kilala. Alam ko naman na you're just acting na hindi mo nga ako kilala."

"I really don't know you."

"Kung totoo yang sinasabi mo, tumingin ka nga sa akin ng diretso."

"Hindi sa itinataboy kita pero maaga pa ang pasok ko bukas. Nakakaistorbo ka na. Isa pa, nasabi mo na sa akin yung gusto mo at pumayag na ako kaya pwede ka ng umalis sa bahay ko."

Pagkasabi noon ay tumalikod na si Akira sa kanya. Sobrang nainsulto siya at nasaktan. Pero gusto pa rin niyang intindihin si Sendoh dahil alam niyang nasaktan din ito ng sobra sa ginawa niyang decision noon sa buhay. In the first place, siya ang unang nanakit. Hindi na siya nagpaalam sa dalawa at mabilis na umalis sa unito nito at nagtatakbong nagkulong siya sa kwarto saka umiyak.

_'Akira..'_

…_..._

Tinupad naman ni Akira ang sinabi. Makalipas ang two days ay nasa kanyang mga kamay na ang sketch na ginawa nito sa kanyang clinic. Maayos ang pagkakagawa nito at nagustuhan niya ang floor plan. Bale magkakaroon ng separate gate ang clinic sa right side. Pagpasok ay ang receiving area at ang sumunod ay ang mismong clinic. Ang third part ay pwede niyang gawing pahingahan o kaya ay laboratory. Doon rin ang restroom at iba ang magiging lalagyanan ng dental suplies na kakailanganin niya. Sa ikatlong bahagi ng clinic ay nandoon ang connecting door na nag uugnay sa kitchen niya. Mula doon ay makakapasok na siya sa loob ng bahay. Kaagad niyang pinasimilan ang construction at sa tingin niya ay magki click siya bilang isang dentist sa loob ng Shoyo subdivision. Napansin niya kasi na wala pang dentist sa loob mismo ng subdivision kaya pabor sa kanya iyon. With his expertise sa US, tiyak na marami siyang magiging costumers. Minadali niya ang pagpapatayo sa kanyang clinic ng maisabay naman iyon sa dedication ng kanyang bagong bahay.

"Wow, very nice." wika ni Yesha ng makita ang tapos ng construction ng bago niyang clinic.

"Thanks to Akira. Ang galing ng pagkakagawa niya ng design. Very pleasant at maayos."

"Oo nga. Magaling talaga si Akira."

…...

Lakas loob na naman siyang nagdoor bell sa bahay ni Akira nong gabing iyon. Nakita niya kasi ang kotse nito na nakapark sa tapat ng bahay nito. Gusto niya kasing iinvite si Akira para sa dedication ng kanyang bahay at ng clinic. Bumukas ang pinto sa ikatlong pagdodoor bell niya at bigla na namang nalukot ang mukha nito pagkakita siya.

"Bakit ba palagi nalang nagdidilim ang mukha mo sa tuwing nakikita mo ako? Disaster ba ako sa paningin mo?"

"Ano na naman ba ang kailangan mo?" malayo ang sagot nito sa tanong niya.

"Gusto ko lang ibigay saiyo ito." sabay abot ng invitation card.

Pahablot na kinuha ito ni Akira.

"O, may kailangan ka pa?"

Umiling siya.

"Sana lang ay makadalo ka sa affair. At sana, silipin mo minsan ang clinic ko para makita mo rin ang finished product ng in-sketch mo. Sketch nga lang ay maganda na lalo na kaya pag plano pa ang ginawa mo."

"Kung wala ka ng sasabihin ay isasarado ko na ang pinto."

"Okay. I'm expecting you to attend." at bigla nalang ibinalibag nito ang pinto sa kanyang harapan.

Talaga naman.

Sobra na si Akira sa ginagawa nitong pagmamaltrato nito sa kanya. Hindi na ito nakakatuwa pero gusto pa rin niya itong unawain.

…...

"Wow Kaede, ang ganda ng bahay mo. Mabuti naman at napagdesisyunan mo ng dito na tumira sa Japan." wika ni Haruko habang sinusubuan nito ng strawberry cake si Hanamichi na binake niya.

"Oo nga. Maganda ang ambiance dito, tahimik at mukhang mababait ang mga kapitbahay mo." segunda naman si Ayako na boyfriend ni Ryota.

_'Mababait ang kapitbahay? Tsss... I don't think so.'_

"Siguro ay pwede rin kaming kumuha ng house and lot ni Min-kun dito para magkakapitbahay na tayo. Mas malapit, mas masaya para madali tayong magkakabondingan." si Hisashi.

Nakakatuwa na partner partner ang mga bisita niya. Karamihan ng friends niya ay kasama ang mga boyfriends at girlfriends nila. Si Hanamichi ay kasama ang girlfriend nitong Haruko, gayundin si Ryota na kasama si Ayako. Magkasama din na nagpunta ang magboyfriend na sina Min-kun at Hishashi. Inimbitahan rin niya si Maki Shinichi na boyfriend ng kasama niya sa bahay na si Kenji at nagkita niya ang dalawa na masyang nagsusubuan ng cake sa sofa.

Napabuntong hininga siya. How he wish na walang naging problema sa kanilang dalawa ni Sendoh. Siguro ay masaya silang dalawa na humaharap sa mga bisita ngayon.

"Panalo ang business na ito, Kaede. Wala pang dental clinic dito sa loob ng subdivision na ito."

"Tamang tama, dito na ako magpapalinis ng ngipin."

"Promise. Dadagsain ka tiyak ng mga custmers mo sa opening day mo, Kaede."

Masyang masaya ang mga kaibigan niya para sa kanya. Habang nakikipagsaya sa mga ito ay palagi siyang tumitingin sa pinto. Hoping na biglang susulpot doon si Akira. Kanina pa niya hinihintay ang pagdating nito. Si Yesha ay nandoon kasama anak na si Miaka. Pinagkaguluhan ng mga bisita niyang sina Ayako at Haruko si Miaka samantalang si Yesha naman ay abala din sa pagtulong sa kanya para asikasuhin ang mga bisita niya. Hanggang sa gumabi na at nagsimula ng mag uwian ang mga bisita niya pero ni anino ni Akira ay hindi sumipot sa kanyang pa-blessing.

"Ah Yesha, hindi ba pupunta si Akira dito?"

"Sabi niya kanina ay susunod daw siya."

"Baka busy." malungkot na sabi niya.

"Hayaan mo na, Kaede. Pag uwi ko mamaya ay sasabihin ko na pumunta siya dito."

_'Gusto ko na yatang mag give up. Parang hindi ko na matatagalan ang ginagawa niyang pagbabalewala sa akin.'_

Pinaka-late na umalis si Yesha. Pero parang nalimutan nito ang pangako sa kanya na papupuntahin sa bahay niya si Akira dahil matagal ng wala si Yesha pero ni anino nito ay hindi niya nakita. Nilibang nalang niya ang sarili sa pagtulong kay Kenji sa pagliligpit ng mga kalat.

"Kaede, ako na. Magpahinga ka na sa kwarto mo."

"Hindi. Okay lang ako Kenji. Sanay naman ako sa mga ganitong trabaho. Siyanga pala, nakalimutan ko palang bigyan ng pagkain si Akira."

"Gusto mo ba, ipagdalhan ko siya ng pagkain?"

Malungkot siyang tumango.

Naaawa siya sa kanyang sarili habang ipinagbabalot niya ng pagkain si Akira. Sobra na siyang nagpapakababa dahil sa broomhead na yon at pyro sama ng loob lag ang natatanggap niya. Feeling niya ay sinasadya ni Akira na palabasing hindi sila magkakilala at hindi siya natatandaan nito. Marahil ay iyon ang ginagawang paraan ni Sendoh para gantihan siya.

_'Sana lang ay magkasundo na kami. I miss your smile, Aki. Gusto na rin kitang mayakap.'_

"Kaede? Okay ka lang? Tapos ka na bang magbalot ng mga pagkain ni Akira? May mga bisita nga pala siya kaya hindi siya nakapunta dito. Nandidiyan sila sa labas."

"Ha?" nagulat siya ng biglang basagin ni Fujima ang pagmumuni muni niya.

"Heto na ang mga pagkain, Kenji. Dinagdagan ko na rin dahil may mga bisita pala siya."

Pagkalabas ni Fujima ay bigla siyang umakyat sa taas. Sumilip siya sa tagilirang bintana ng kwarto niya at doon ay tinanaw niya si Sendoh na kasalukuyang karga karga si Miaka at nasa tabi nito si Yesha. Napakagwapo pa rin ng Sendoh niya. Talagang walang nagbago sa nararamdaman niya para dito. Malakas na kumabog ang dibdib niya at the mere sight of his face. Maya maya pa ay nakita na niya si Fujima na papalapit sa ex boyfriend niya.

"Akira, pinabibigay ni Kaede." sabay abot ng mga pagkain na dala niya.

Walang naging reaksyon si Sendoh. Tahimik lang na ngumiti ito. Ni hindi nagpasalamat. Ang umabot ng supot ng pagkain ay isa sa mga bisita ni Akira at excited na sinilip ang laman.

"Wow! Ang daming food naman nito, Akira! Ang bait naman ng neighbor mo. Very thoughtful." wika ni Koshino habang inaamoy amoy ang mga pagkain.

"Hindi porket nagbigay ng pagkain ay mabait na." narinig niyang kontra ni Sendoh sa kaibigan.

"Talaga namang mabait si Kaede." sabad ni Yesha.

"Oo nga. At ang sasarap ng mga pagkaing ipinadala." sabi naman ni Hikoichi.

"Sir, pakisabi naman sa kasama mo, thank you." sabi ni Ikegami.

"Okay. No problem." ngumiti si Fujima at saka bumalik na sa unit nila.

"Aba! What we are waiting for? Attack na!" wika ni Koshino at halatang takam na takam na itong kumain.

"Sandali lang at ikukuha ko na kayo ng mga plato at chopsticks. Dito na kayo kumain sa labas para presko." prisinta ni Yesha at saka pumasok ito sa loob ng bahay.

"Maaasahan talaga si Yesha. Pakasalan mo na kaya ng umayos na ang buhay mo." sulsol pa ni Koshino.

"Maayos na ang buhay ko kahit pa akong asawa. At masaya ako sa pagiging single."

"Aba, lumalaki na si Miaka. Kelan pa siya magkakaroon ng legal na daddy?" tanong ni Ikegami.

"Itinuturing ko na rin naman na siyang anak. Masama ba yon?"

Nasasaktan siya sa naririnig. May namumuo na bang pagtitinginan kina Akira at Yesha at ganito nalang itong magsalita sa harap ng mga kaibigan nito? Humawak siya sa kanyang dibdib at pumikit saka lumayo sa bintana. Parang nakaramdam siya ng selos kay Yesha ng mga sandaling iyon. Masakit talaga sa pakiramdam kasi hindi ganito ang ineexpect niyang madadatnan niya. Mas mabuti pa siguro na nalaman niyang may asawa na si Sendoh at baka mas madali pa niyang matatanggap. Pero paano kung may relasyon na talaga sina Akira at Yesha at naglilihim lang si Yesha sa kanya? Parang napakahirap para sa kanya na masaksihan pa ito.

_'Tama ba talaga ang decision ko na balikan ka Akira?'_

Hindi siya nakatulog ng gabing iyon. Ang dami daming gumugulo sa kanyang isipan. Ano kaya kung kausapin niya ito at prangkahin? Bukas ay araw ng linggo. Gagawa siya ng paraan para makausap niya ito.

…...

"Bakit hindi mo man lang tinikman ang mga pagkaing ipinadala ni Kaede?"

"Busog ako Yesha."

"Ano ba talagang kinain mo? Wala naman ah."

"Busog talaga ako. Alam mo naman kapag busog ako, kahit na anong sarap ng mga pagkain na nakahanda ay hindi mo ako mapapakain."

"Okay. Naniniwala na ako." sabi ni Yesha habang kinukuha si Miaka sa mga bisig ni Akira.

"Masyado ka ng nahihirapan sa baby. Kapag nandito ka ay ayaw ng sumama niyan sa iba."

"Ganyan talaga siguro. Kasi ako na ang kilala ni Miaka na daddy niya."

"Oo nga. At gusto ko sana na ikaw na talaga ang permanent daddy ni Miaka."

"Sige na. Aakyat na ako at magpapahinga. Matulog ka na rin." pinutol na niya ang pakikipag usap sa babae.

"Joke lang. Kinabahan ka naman agad."

Luka luka talaga itong si Yesha kung minsan. Sa kanyang kwarto ay hindi siya makatulog. Hindi niya gusto ang ginagawang pagwawalang bahala niya sa kapitbahay pero kailangan niya itong gawin. May mga bagay kasi na hindi pa siya handang kalimutan sa ngayon.

…...

Ayon sa detective ay maagang gumigising si Sendoh kapag sunday ng umaga para mag jogging.

_'As early as 4:00am...Okay. I'll rise up early kahit na mahirap ito para sa akin.'_

Kahit na gusto pa niyang matulog ay gumising talaga siya ng maaga para mag jogging.

"Good morning Kenji. Bahala ka na muna sa bahay. Magdya-jogging lang ako."

"Sige. Ingat ka."

Paglabas niya ng bahay ay bigla ring lumabas si Akira. Tama nga ang detective, mukha ngang magdya-jogging ito. Nakasuot ito ng dark blue short at t-shirt na puti na tinernuhan ng black na Converse rubber shoes. Binati niya ito.

"Hi! Good morning."

Hindi siya pinansin ng lalaki at nagsimula na itong tumakbo.

_'Bwisit ka talaga Akira. In-snob mo na naman ako.'_

Hindi siya nasiraan ng loob at kaagad na humabol sa lalaking may nakataas na buhok. Nagawa niyang sabayan ito.

"Hi, Akira. Mukhang masama ang gising mo ngayon ah. Bakit ba ang sungit mo?"

"Mauna na ako sayo." malayo ang sagot nito sa kanya.

Binilisan nito ang pagtakbo hanggang sa naiwan siya nito at nagulat siya dahil mukhang hindi nito gusto na makita siya.

_'Ano ba ito? Todo iwas siya sa akin. Hanggang kelan kaya ako makakapagtiis? No! Hindi talaga ako susuko, promise!'_

Humabol ulit siya kay Sendoh at ng malapit na niya itong abutan ay huminto siya.

"Akiirraa!"

Tumigil si Sendoh at hinarap siya. Hinintay pa siya nitong makalapit.

"Bakit? May problema ba?"

"Ikaw ang may problema. Bakit mo ba ako iniiwasan?"

"Is there any reason para magpakita ako sayo ng maganda? I hardly know you and I don't want myself to be involve with you. Mahirap bang intindihin iyon?"

"Oo! Nahihirapan akong intindihin iyon. Because I'm Rukawa Kaede. I'm a dentist at nanggaling ng US. I'm your ex..."

"I have to go. Masyado mo ng naaabala ang oras ko." Putol ni Sendoh sa sasabihin niya.

Tumakbo na ito. This time, pakiramdam niya na ay useless na para habulin pa ito na halatang ayaw siyang kausapin. Pero nag init ang ulo niya. Haharapin na niya talaga ito at sasabihin na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin.

"Sendoh Akira!" malakas at may diing tinig ni Rukawa na kahit yata tulog siya ay makikilala niya. Tumigil siya sa pagtakbo pero hindi lumingon. Hindi talaga siya lulubayan ni Rukawa. Naabutan siya nito at madilim ang mga mukha nito na humarap sa kanya.

"You can't do this to me! You're being unfair! I came back just for you! Can't you understand!?"

Nagtimpi siya at kinalma ang sarili. Hindi siya kailangang bumigay sa mga ganitong pagkakataon.

"Do I have to say thank you? Pinabalik ba kita dito?"

"So, nagkukunwa kunwarian ka lang pala talaga na hindi mo ako kilala. At ngayon ay nangangatwiran ka na. Hindi mo pwedeng gawin ito sa akin, Akira. I gave up much just to be here!"

"At bakit mo sinasabi sa akin iyan? I don't think na may karapatan kang manisi at sabihin sa akin iyan. Past is past at hindi na iyon pwedeng ibalik pa sa dati at gusto ko ng kalimutan ang lahat lahat ng may kinalaman sayo."

"Akira..." nawala ang galit niya sa mukha.

"Don't dare talking to me that way again."

Hindi na siya nagjogging at malungkot na bumalik siya ng bahay. Sobrang nasaktan siya sa sinabi ni Sendoh. Konting salita lang ang narinig niya dito pero matitindi at nakakasakit ng loob. By impulse, parang gusto na niyang ibenta ang bagong biling house and lot bumalik na ng US. Pero wala na siyang sapat na savings para bumalik ng US dahil naubos na ng magpagawa siya ng clinic. Nakakasama ng loob at nakakawalang lakas. Parang gusto na niyang manghina. Can he make it? Makakapagsimula pa ba siyang uli dito sa Japan kahit na hindi na sila magkakabalikan pa ni Akira? He lost everything. Money, career pati ang confidence niya sa sarili ay parang gusto na ring mawala. At ang lalaking gusto niyang mabalik sa kanya ay mukhang mawawala na rin. Malungkot na umuwi siya bagay na napansin ni Fujima.

"O Kaede, bakit ang aga mo naman yatang umuwi?"

"Sumakit ang ulo ko."

"Baka sa pagod yan. Magpahinga ka nalang muna diyan sa sofa at bibigyan kita ng gamot."

"Okay. Thanks, Kenji."

…...

Labing isang customers agad ang pumasok sa clinic niya sa unang araw nito at marami pang nagpaschedule kinabukasan dahil inabutan na ng closing time.

"Maganda ang kita natin sa araw na ito, Yesha. Mahigit seven thousand ang dental fee na pumasok sa kaha."

"Oo nga. At mukhang marami pang hindi nakakaalam na may dental clinic na dito."

"Thanks at hindi nabigo na magprosper ako ng clinic dito."

"Ako, sigurado ako na kikita ako dito. Malapit lang kasi at di na ko mamamasahe."

"Naubos ang pera ko sa pagpapatayo ng clinic na ito and I am back to zero kaya kailangan kong mag ipon ulit."

"Mababawi mo iyan. Lalo na kapag dumami pa ang customers mo."

"I hope so."

Talagang pasara na sila ng clinic ng biglang may humabol na isang customer.

"Ay sir, sorry. Pagod na po si Dr. Rukawa at sarado na po kami."

"Please naman, Miss. Sobrang sakit na ng ngipin ko at pakiramdam ko ay hindi ako makakatulog ngayon gabi kapag hindi ako natingnan ng isang dentist." tinig iyon ng isang lalaki na very insistent ng matignan niya.

Napalabas siya ng di oras ng marinig na nagpupumilit ang lalaki. Natigilan siya ng makita kung gaano kagwapo ang lalaki na ito.

"Yesha, papasukin mo na siya. Baka hindi na niya talaga matiis ang sakit ng ngipin niya."

"Thanks, doc. Talagang pinahihirapan lang ako ng toothache kagabi pa kaya nagpunta na ako dito. Heto lang kasi ang pinakamalapit na clinic."

Matapos gawan ni Yesha ng card ang lalaki na ang pangalan ay Sawakita Eiji ay pinaupo na niya ito sa dental chair. Pinanganga at tiningnan ang inirereklamo nitong ngipin.

"Sa bagang pala. May butas at medyo maga. Pwede pa yang pastahan pero pagalingin na muna natin ang pamamaga."

"Bigyan mo ako ng pain reliever please. Hindi ko talaga matiis ang sakit."

"Okay. Pampaalis ng maga ang ibibigay ko sayong gamot. Para sa pain, wala naman talagang sure na makakaalis ng sakit ng ngipin. I advice na maggurlgle ka ng maligamgam na tubig with salt. It will help para mabawasan ang sakit ng ngipin mo."

"Thank you so much. Can I call you Kaede nalang, instead of doc? Anyway, mukhang magka-age lang naman tayo."

"Sure. Why not."

"Glad to meet you. Kalilipat ko lang dito last week. Sa kabilang bloke ako nakatira. It's good na may nameet ako ditong magandang doktor. May matatakbuhan na ako everytime na magkaproblema ako sa ngipn ko."

"Kalilipat ko lang din dito. Nauna lang ako sayo ng two months. Nag stay ako dati sa bahay namin sa Shohoku."

"Pwede ba akong pumunta dito kahit hindi masakit ang ngipin ko?"

"oo naman. Bukas ang clinic para sayo."

"Paano kung after clinic hours? Pwede pa rin ba? Sa house mo, for example?"

Napangiti siya sa lalaki. Parang nabawasan ang bigat ng kanyang pakiramdam dahil sa kabaitan nito. Prangka ang lalaki at may paka-sweet. Madali itong makapalagayan ng loob.

"Sige. Dahil customer na kita ay papayagan na kitang dumalaw sa house ko kahit na sarado na ang clinic ko."

"Wow! That's great. Dati ay parang ayaw ko pang tumira dito pero ngayon, mukhang nagugustuhan ko na."

Umalis na ang customer niya na parang nawala na rin ang pagsakit ng ngipin.

"Naaliw naman ako sa kanya, Kaede. Cute at ang gwapo ano? Pwede siyang ilaban sa kagwapuhan ni Akira."

"Ganon? Gwapo ba si Akira?" kunwari siyang nagtanong.

"Aba, oo naman! Di mo ba napapansin?"

"Hmp. Hindi ko naman masyadong napapansin eh." pagsisinungaling niya.

Hangga't maaari ay ayaw na muna niyang ipasok si Sendoh sa kanyang isipan. Nai-stress lang siya at nakakaramdam ng bigat sa kanyang dibdib.

"Eh ako, gwapo ba? Pwede rin naman yata akong ipanlaban sa kanila ah."

"Hmm. Pwede naman. Kaso mas bagay sayo yong "maganda." Mas maganda ka pa nga sa akin lalo na siguro kapag nagig tunay na babae ka." natatawang sabi ni Yesha.

Napangiti siya sa sinabi ng babae at nagligpit na ng mga dental supplies.

…...

"Ang gwapo nung huling patient ni Kaede kanina, Akira. At mukhang attracted siya kay Kaede." pagkukwento ni Yesha sa kanya ng dumating siya buhat sa trabaho.

Nawala ang ngiti nito sa mga labi at napalitan ng pagkunot ng noo.

"Sinong lalaki?"

"Bagong lipat lang daw dito sa subdivision. Taga kabilang bloke raw siya."

"Anno naman ang ngaing reaksiyon ni Kaede? Mukhang attracted rin ba siya?"

"Hindi ko alam pero pinayagan niyang dumalaw sa kanya yong lalaki sa kanyang bahay kapag sarado na ang clinic niya."

"Ano?!"

"Mukhang masama ang tama ng lalaking iyon kay Kaede. Ang lagkit kung tumingin eh. Kunsabagay, maganda naman kasi talaga si Kaede at hindi ako tututol kung ligawan siya ng lalaking iyon."

"Hoy Yesha, sabihin mo diyan sa bagong kaibigan mo na huwag siyang basta basta maniniwala sa mga taong hindi naman niya kilala."

"At bakit ko naman sasabihin iyon sa kanya? Hindi ba, pakikialam na yon? Saka may isip na iyon. Alam na niya ang ginagawa niya."

Natigilan siya. Bakit nga ba siya nakikialam sa buhay ni Rukawa at inuutusan pa niya si Yesha.

"Basta! Sabihin mo lang iyon na parang nag-aalala ka."

"Aba, hindi naman ako nag aalala sa kanya kung ligawan siya ng lalaking iyon. Gwapo naman at mukhang matino at saka bagay na bagay silang dalawa, no."

"Inaantok na ako, Yesha. Bahala ka na nga diyan."

"Teka lang, nag uusap pa tayo. Bakit ba bigla ka nalang nagpapaalam? Madami pa akong gustong ikwento sayo."

"Hindi ako interesado sa mga gusto mo pang ikwento."

Bago siya tuluyang pumasok sa kanyang kwarto ay nasilip pa niya si Yesha na nagkakamot ng ulo nito. Nalilito na siguro ang babae sa pabago bago ng attitude niya.

…...

He'll make it a point na magjogging na rin tuwing umaga na hindi si Sendoh ang dahilan. From now on ay pagpapahingahin na muna niya ang kanyang puso. Hindi na muna niya papansinin ang Sendoh na yon. Nai-stress lang siya. Irerelax nalang muna niya ang isip at puso sa pag alis kay Sendoh sa kanyang isipan. Kung parang nang aasar naman ang tadhana. Pagkalabas niya ng bahay ay saktong lumabas din si Akira buhat sa unit nito. Magdya-jogging din ito. Siya naman ang nang-dedma. Tumakbo na siya palayo at iniwanan si Akira. It's good na hindi ito humabol sa kanya. Asa nga naman siya kung hahabulin pa siya nito. Habang tumatakbo ay may biglang sumabay sa kanya.

"Good morning, Kaede."

"Eiji? Morning exercise mo rin ito?"

"Regular exercise ko ito. Ngayon lang ata kita nakitang nagjogging, Kaede?"

"Tama ka. Ngayon lang kasi ako nag decide na every morning ay magdya-jogging na rin ako."

"That's nice. Mukhang mag eenjoy na ako sa pagtakbo ko dito."

"Let's run faster." hamon niya sa lalaki.

Ang gusto niya kasi ay lubusang makalayo kay Sendoh.

…...

Naisip niya ang lalaking iyon siguro ang tinutukoy ni Yesha na bagong admirer ni Kaede at parang hindi yata siya natutuwa na nankitang may kausap ito. Gwapo at malakas ang sex appeal ng nasabing lalaki. Hindi malayong magkagusto si Rukawa sa lalaking iyon kapag nanligaw ito sa kanya. Pero bakit nga ba siya affected? Kung sakaling ligawan nga ng lalaking iyon si Kaede ay wala siyang magagawa. At saka wala naman siyang pakialam kay Rukawa. Ayaw nga niya itong makausap o makitang lalapit sa kanya dahil iyon ang ipinakikita niya kay Kaede. Pero sa kaloob-looban niya ay may secret desire siya na muling mapalapit kay Rukawa. Kaya lang ay nagtatalo ang kanyang prinsipyo at puso at ito ang pinalalabanan niya ng husto.

….

"Alam mo, masarap palang mag-jogging ano? Maganda sa pakiramdam at hindi ko ito nagagawa noong nasa Amerika pa ako."

"Galing ka ng US?"

"Oo. Three months palang ako dito."

"Bakit ka pa bumalik dito eh nasa magandang lugar ka na?"

"Personal na dahilan, Eiji."

"Personal? Lovelife?"

Nasamid siya sa sinabi ni Sawakita.

"Tara na nga. Magbreakfast na muna tayo." pag iiba niya ng usapan.

"May alam akong kainan dito. Malapit lang sa home owner's association."

Marami na silang dinatnan na tao ng pumasok sila sa loob ng clubhouse. Umupo silang dalawa ni Sawakita sa may table for four dahil iyon nalang ang bakante.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee nalang siguro."

"What? Coffee? Nag jogging ka, Kaede. Maraming energy ang nawala sayo kaya dapat kumain ka. Sandwich or hotcake?"

"Sige. Hotcake nalang."

"Okay. Dito ka nalang at ako nalang ang mag oorder ng pagkain natin."

Natuwa siya sa atensiyon na ibinigay ni Eiji sa kanya. Sobrang maala ito gayong second day palang ng pagkikita nila. Dahil naimpress siya kay Sawakita ay sinundan niya pa ito ng tingin.

Madali naman itong nakaorder at parehong hot cake ang binili nito para sa kanilang dalawa at saka hot choco. Masaya silang nagkukwentuhan ni Eiji ng may makiupo sa table nila. Hindi na sana niya papansinin ito pero nagulat siya ng makita na si Sendoh iyon.

"Pwedeng makishare ng table?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Siyanga pala, I'm Sawakita Eiji and this is Dr. Rukawa Kaede. How about you?"

"I know him. Magkapitbahay kami at assistant niya yong kasama ko sa bahay. I'm Sendoh Akira."

"I see. Si Yesha?"

"Yes."

"Ang ganda naman ng name mo. Siguro maswerte ka sa buhay, ano?"

"Hindi rin. Malas nga ako sa first love ko." walang preno nitong sabi na ikinasamid niya nang bigla siyang uminom ng hot choco.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" nag aalalang tanong ni Eiji.

Ngumiti siya ng bahagya sa lalaki.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

_'Ano bang drama ng Akira na ito at bakit dito pa naki join sa amin ng upuan?'_

Ang nangyari ay sina Sawakita at Sendoh na ang nagkwentuhan. Siya ay nanahimik nalang. Sa totoo lang ay nainis siya sa ginawa ni Sendoh. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit bigla nalang itong lumapit sa kanila ni Sawakita. Tumingin siya sa wrist watch niya, mag aalas sais na pala ng umaga.

"Eiji, baka ma-late ka sa trabaho mo."

"Oo nga pala. Thanks for reminding me, Kaede. Let's go."

Sabay silang tumayo si Sawakita ng biglang tumayo na rin si Sendoh.

"Pauwi na rin ako. Sasabay na rin ako sa inyo."

Sabay sabay silang naglakad na tatlo.

_'Awkward.'_

Kay Sawakita siya tumabi para malaman ni Sendoh na si Eiji ang gusto niyang kasama. Nang mapatapat na si Sawakita sa kalye nito ay hindi ito lumiko. Nagulat pa silang tatlo ng biglang may dumaan na nakakotse at malakas ang patugtog nito sa car strerreo.

_If ever you're in my ams again, this time I'll love you much better._

_If ever you're in my arms again, this time I'll hold you forever_

_This time will never end..._

_'Ano ba ito? Shit, ang awkward talaga.' _naibulong ni Rukawa sa isip habang namumula.

"Wow! What a nice song. Siguro yung nagpapatugtog na iyon ay nabroken hearted tapos gusto niyang mabalik sa kanya yung mahal niya." comment ni Eiji.

Pareho silang hindi nakakibo ni Sendoh sa sinabi nito at parang napapahiya silang dalawa na yumuko.

"So, ihahatid na kita, Kaede."

"No. Huwag na. I'll take care of him." sabad ni Sendoh.

"Ako nalang. Gusto ko siyang ihatid."

"I said, ako nalang. Magkapitbahay kami at mahirap bang intindihin iyon?"

Sa takot na magkainitan pa ang dalawa ay hinarap niya si Sawakita at saka hinawakan sa kamay.

"Eiji, thanks for the wonderful time. Don't bother na ihatid pa ako. Take care."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Pwede ba?"

"Of course. Anytime, basta gising ako. You can come to our place."

"Bye, sweetie."

Pinisil ni Sawakita ang kamay niya at pisngi. Hindi siya umalis kaagad sa kinatatayuan at natutuwa siya kay Sawakita na sinundan pa niya ito ng tingin habang papaalis. Nagulat siya ng bigla siyang hinawakan ni Sendoh sa mga kamay ay kinaladkad pauwi.

"Tara na. Ako ba ay hindi mo inaalala kung male-late ako sa trabaho ko o hindi?!"

Nagulat siya. Naguguluhan siya sa mga arte ni Sendoh.

"Ikaw! Mag iingat ka sa mga lalaking pinakatutunguhan mo. Hindi porket mabait siya sayo ay magiging malapit ka na. Kilala mo na ba ang pagkatao ng lalaking iyon at ang bilis mong magtiwala ha?!" sermon ni Akira sa kanya ng mapatapat na silang dalawa sa mga bahay nila.

"Teka lang, bakit ba nangingialam ka? Di mo naman pinapansin ang mga ginagawa ko noon ah."

"Concern lang ako dahil hindi na tama yang ginagawa mo."

"At ano ang tama? Ang ginagawa mo? Na kunwari ay may amnesia ka at hindi mo ako kilala na para bang wala tayong pinagdaanan?"

"Pumasok ka na sa loob at huwag na huwag ka ng makikipagkita sa Sawakita na yon."

"Oh, feeling mo may karapatan ka pa sa buhay ko? What's the matter with you?"

"I said na lumayo ka sa lalaking iyon. Concern lang ako at kung ayaw mo akong pakinggan ay bahala ka sa buhay mo."

"Talagang bahala ako sa buhay ko at wala kang pakialam sa akin. Iyan ang pinakikita mo sa akin since day one na magkita tayo dito. So be it and I don't care!" saka niya ito tinalikuran.

Hindi siya naka react sa sinabi ni Rukawa. Tuluyan na yata itong nagalit sa kanya pero in the first place ay gusto niya talagang malaman kung bakit pa ito nagbalik sa Japan at bumili ng house and lot at nagpatayo ng clinic sa tapat ng bahay niya.

_'Si Yesha.'_

…...

"Hindi ko ba nasabi sayo ang dahilan kung bakit ako nagbalik dito sa Japan?" tanong niya kay Yesha ng tanungin siya nito kung bakit mas pinili niyang bumalik ulit dito.

"Not yet. Curious kasi ako."

"Sa totoo lang Yesha ay parang hindi worth it ang pagbalik ko dito. Nagsisisi tuloy ako."

"Ha? Bakit naman?"

Nangilid ang luha niya at hindi nakontrol ang pagtulo noon. Nakalimutan niya na kaharap niya pala si Yesha.

"I'm sorry Kaede."

"No. It's okay. Willing akong sagutin lahat ng tanong mo."

"Mukhang serious ka."

"Oo. At hindi ko ineexpect na wala na pala akong babalikan dito. Nang papunta na ako sa US ay pinipigilan ako ng boyfriend ko. Pero hindi ako nakinig sa kanya dahil nandoon halos nandoon ang family ko. Hindi ako nakipagbreak sa kanya dahil umaasa ako na kami pa rin. Pero nung nandon na ako, tumigil na siya sa pakikipag- communicate sa sakin. Ako naman, nalibang ako sa work ko. Kumita ako ng malaki at nakaipon."

"Nasaan na ang boyfriend mo Kaede? Nagkita na ba kayo ulit? Single pa ba siya?"

"Yes nandito siya. Nagkita na kami. Hindi niya alam na hanggang ngayon ay mahal ko pa rin siya. Na kaya ako nagbalik ng Japan ay dahil sa kanya. Natuwa ako na malaman ko na single pa siya pero ng makita niya ako ay ipinadama niya sa akin na hindi na niya ako kailangan sa buhay niya."

"Ha? Grabe naman ang lalaking iyon."

"I'm so sad na mukhang mabibigo pa ako sa desire ko na magkabalikan pa kaming dalawa.I think, he doesn't love me anymore. The sad thing is, ubos na ang pera ko. Nainvest ko na lahat ng kabuhayan ko dito sa Japan."

"Huwag ka ng umiyak, Kaede. Saan ba nakatira yang lalaking iyan at uumbagin ko?"

"Hayaan mo na siya sa buhay niya, Yesha. Kung hindi niya ako gusto ay wala na akong magagawa. I will stay here. Pag nakabangon ako, baka bumalik nalang ulit ako ng Amerika."

"Hayaan mo na nga siya. Nandiyan naman si Eiji."

"Oo nga. Mabait siya at sweet. I like him."

"Uyy.. Diyan nagsisimula yan and I hope na maging kayo ni Eiji para makalimutan mo na yang walanghiyang ex boyfriend mo."

"Hindi ko naman si masisisi, Yesha. Ako ang unang nanakit sa kanya. Iniwanan ko siya."

"Kahit na. Dapat ay understanding siya. Alangan naman na pabayaan mo nalang basta basta ang malaking chance na yon? At saka, kung nandoon ang family mo, dapat nandoon ka rin. Sana ay naghintay nalang siya na ma-petition mo siya as fiancé."

"Sana nga. Pero hindi ganon ang nangyari."

"Huwag mo na ngang isipin yang ex boyfriend mo. Tandaan mo, EX nalang siya. Isa siyang malaking EKIS sa buhay mo. Palitan mo na siya."

"Siguro nga ang dapat kong gawin ay humanap na ng iba."

Sabi lang niya iyon pero sa puso niya, alam niyang nag iisa pa rin si Akira.

…...

Marami ulit silang customers ng araw na iyon at late ng nagsara ang clinic. Palabas na noon si Yesha habang karga si Miaka ng biglang dumating si Eiji at may bitbit na pagkain.

"Buti nalang at umabot ako. Huwag ka na munang umuwi Yesha. Marami akong dalang pagkain. Kumain na muna tayo."

"Aba, mukhang masarap yang dala mo ah. Ginutom tuloy ako."

Natutuwa siya sa ipinapakitang thoughtfulness ng lalaki. Kahit papano ay nabawasan ang bigat sa kanyang dibdib sa pambabalewala ni Akira sa kanya. Masaya nilang pinagsaluhan ang mga pagkain at tinawag pa niya si Kenji para maki join sa kanila.

"May ibibigay pa pala ako sayo, Kaede."

Lumabas ulit si Sawakita at pagbalik nito ay may dala na itong bouquet of blue roses.

"For you."

"Wow. How sweet naman. Sana bigyan din ako ni Shinichi ng ganyan." sabad ni Fujima.

"Oo nga. Ang ganda. Pero mas maganda ka pa rin, Kaede. Bagay kayo." nanunuksong sabi naman ni Yesha.

Namumulang kinuha niya ang bouquet kay Eiji.

"Thank you."

…...

"Wow! Schwezan beef. Mukhang masarap ito. Favorite ko ito eh. Buti naman at naisipan mong magluto nito."

"Hindi ako nagluto. Bigay yan ni Eiji. Pasalubong niya yan kay Kaede kaso maraming natira kaya pinabigay nalang yan sayo ni Eiji."

Naibuga niya ang kinakain.

"Yuck. Kadiri ka, Akira."

"Anong sabi mo?"

"O, bakit biglang dumilim ang mukha mo?"

"Eh bakit siya nagpunta doon?"

"Nagdala nga ng pagkain. Shunga ka talaga, Akira. At alam mo ba, nagbigay pa siya ng bouquet of blue roses kay Kaede."

"Tulips ang favorite flowers ni Kaede at hindi roses. Ano namang reaksyon niya?"

"Teka. Pano mo nalaman na tulips ang favorite niya? Feeling ko nga, silang dalawa ang magkakatuluyan. Ang sweet nila kasi at sinabi ni Kaede sa akin na gusto daw niya si Eiji."

"Nanghula lang ako. At para ilang araw palang niya nakikilala yang Eiji na yun ay ganoon na siya. At ano? Gusto na niya agad yung Sawakita na iyon? Hindi sila bagay ng lalaking iyon."

"Hmp. Bagay kaya!"

"Hindi."

"Bagay nga sabi."

"Sinabi na nga hindi sila bagay eh. Tumahimik ka nga diyan Yesha."

"Fine! Naku sayang. Sinabi pa naman ni Kaede sa akin yung mga pinapatanong mo. At di ko iyon ikukwento sayo."

"Anong sinabi niya?"

"Huwag mo ng alamin. Sabi mo ay tumahimik na ako eh. Sige, babye."

"Pag hindi ka nagkwento ay hindi na kita papayagang pumasok bilang assistant ni Kaede."

Napapakamot ang ulong nagkwento si Yesha ng tungkol sa napag usapan nilang dalawa ni Rukawa.

…...

Tinanghali siya ng gising para magjogging ng umagang iyon. Habang tumatakbo ay may sumabay sa kanya.

"Hi! How are you?" malapad ang ngiti ng lalaking iyon. Nagulat siya ng malkita na ang bumati sa kanya ay si Sendoh. Tumigil siya sa pagtakbo at tumaas ang kilay niya.

"Aba! Isa itong malaking himala! Binati mo ko? At nakangiti ka pa. Nakadroga ka siguro, ano."

"Ouch! Bakit ka naman ganyang magsalita? Palagi naman akong nakangiti di ba? Kaya nga tinawag nila akong "smiley". At masama bang batiin ang dating kakilala?"

"Ha-ha-ha! Dating kakilala? Kala ko ba ay hindi mo ako kilala?"

"Kaede, please. I'm serious sa paglapit ko sayo."

"Really? Well, hindi ko feel."

"Can we start again... as friends?" sabay abot ng kamay ni Sendoh.

"...Fine. Friends." at hinampas lang niya ang kamay nito sa halip na makipag shake hands at tumakbo na siya palayo.

"Kaede, wait. Kala ko ba friends na tayo? Bakit mo ako iniwanan?"

Tumigil ulit siya at hinarap ito.

"Naguguluhan na talaga ako sa arte mo. Hindi ko magets kung bakit mo ito ginagawa."

"Sorry sa ginawa kong panri-reject sayo noong una."

"You mean, sinasadya mo iyon?"

Tumango si Sendoh.

"Sorry rin kung hindi ako nakapunta sa dedicAtion ng house at clinic mo."

"Wow! Naa-amazed na talaga ko. Feel ko talaga ay naka-rugby ka nga. Hindi magandang kausap ang naka-rugby. Puro wala sa puso ang sinasabi."

"Teka, Kaede..."

Hindi niya pinansin ang lalaki at tumakbo uli siya papunta sa club house. Nakita niya si Eiji na nakaupo habang nagbibreakfast. Tumabi siya dito ng makaorder ng pagkain. Masaya silang nagkukwentuhan ni Sawakita ng biglang makiupo na naman si Sendoh sa kanila.

"Parang hindi ka naman yata nagbi-breakfast dati dito, Akira?"

"Oo nga eh. Pero masarap palang kumain kapag may kausap ka, Eiji."

"Naman. Sinabi mo pa. Lalo na kapag kasing ganda pa ni Kaede ang kaharap mo. Masaya talagang kumain."

"Tama ka. Maganda si Kaede. Nagagandahan din ako sa kanya."

Nasamid na naman siya iniinon niyang pineapple juice at saka pasimpleng umubo.

"Siyanga pala, Kaede. Pwede ba kitang mainvite tonight?" tanong ni Eiji.

"Sure. No problem."

"Okay. I'll fetch you at seven in the evening. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay. Maaga nalang akong magsasara ng clinic."

"Talaga? You will do it for me?"

"Yes, sweetie." malambing na sabi niya sa lalaki.

"I'm happy!"

"Me too."

Napansin niyang dumilim ang mukha ni Sendoh at nagmamadali nitong inubos ang pagkain saka tumayo.

"Maiwan ko na kayong dalawa diyan. Mukhang nakakaabala na ako."

Pareho silang natahimik ni Sawakita ng biglang umalis si Sendoh.

"Alam mo Kaede, duda ako sa lalaking iyon."

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Tingin ko doon, he likes you."

"Ha?"

"Lalaki din ako Kaede. Maniwala ka, may gusto siya sayo."

Naguguluhan siya sa sinabi ni Sawakita kanina na may gusto daw si Sendoh sa kanya. Dapat nga niya itong ikatuwa dahil naging boyfriend niya talaga si Akira. Natural na may possibility na may gusto nga ito sa kanya. Pwede nga sana niyang isipin iyon kaso kabaligtaran naman ang ipinapakita nito sa kanya. Mas gusto niyang paniwalaan ang nasa isip nia...na FALL OUT na si Sendoh sa kanya.

…...

"At exactly 6:00pm ay magsarado na tayo ng clinic mamaya, Yesha."

"Why?"

"May dinner date kami ni Eiji ngayon."

"Wow! Inggit ako. Sana meron din akong ka-date. Ilang araw nalang at Valentine's Day na. Si Eiji din ba ang ka-date mo sa araw na yon?"

Natigilan siya. Ganoon na ba siya ka-busy at hindi niya namalayan na magba-Valentine's Day na? Tiningnan niya ang kalendaryong nakasabit sa dingding.

_'Shit. Two days nalang pala at Valentine's Day na. It is also Akira's birthday.'_

"Hindi ko pa alam kung si Eiji. Malay mo, siya nga."

"Sana may dumating din na prince charming sa buhay ko."

"Huwag kang mainip, Yesha. Dadating din iyan sayo."

"Hmp! Meron ngang dumating kaso binuntis lang naman at at iniwanan ng makuha ang gusto."

"Next time, kilatisin mo munang maigi bago ka makipag boyfriend."

"Tatandaan ko yang sinabi mo, Kaede. Thanks."

"Basta eksaktong six ay magsasara na tayo."

Natapos niya ang tatlong pasyente, sampung minuto bago mag alas sais. Mabuti naman at wala ng sumunod na pasyente.

Isasara na sana ni Yesha ang clinic ng biglang dumating si Sendoh. Nakangiwi ito habang hawak hawak ang kanang pisngi.

"Oy Akira, himala. Ang aga mo yatang nag out sa trabaho mo."

"Bukas pa ba? Pwede pa ba akong humabol, Yesha? Sobrang sakit ng ngipin ko. Hindi ko na matiis." nakangiwing sabi nito.

"Naku, may lakad si Kaede."

"Aray kuuuuu! Ang sakit talaga ng ngipin ko. Hindi ko na kaya sa sobrang sakit. Hihimatayin na yata akuuuu." daing nito.

"Papasukin mo na siya Yesha. Mukhang di na niya kaya ang sakit ng ngipin niya." sabi ni Rukawa habang nakasuot pa din dito ang putting laboratory gown niya.

Pinapasok ni Yesha si Sendoh at agad niya itong pinaupo sa dental chair. Kaagad niyang hinawakan ang kanyang mga instrument at pinanganga si Sendoh.

"Ibuka mo ng maiigi ang bunganga mo. Saan ba ang masakit?"

"Diyan sa bandang kanan."

Wala siyang nakitang diperensiya sa mga ngipin ni Sendoh. Ang totoo ay mapuputi at perfect ang mga ngipin nito. Pero bakit masakit na masakit ang pakiramdam ng lalaki?

"Wala akong nakitang diperensiya sa kanang bahagi ng ngipin mo."

"H-ha? Baka sa kaliwa. Hindi ko na talaga maintindihan dahil sobrang sakit talagaaaa."

Ngiwing ngiwi si Sendoh at mukhang hindi naman nagbibiro. Kinatok katok ng instrumento niya ang mga ngipin nito.

"Sa totoo lang ay buo ang ngipin mo at wala akong makitang anumang sira kahit saan. Saan ba talaga ang masakit?"

"Hindi ko na nga matukoy eh. Pakiramdam ko, masakit silang lahaaaaat."

"Teka. Ang mabuti pa ay saksakan nalang kita ng pain reliever."

"S-sasaksakan?"

"Oo. Iinjection-an kita para mawala ang grabeng sakit ng pakiramdam mo."

"I-injection? T-teka.. masakit pa ba?" bigla itong huminto sa pag iyak at kinapa kapa ang panga.

"Mabuti na yung sigurado. Baka bumalik na naman ang sakit ng ngipin mo. Wait."

Kumuha siya ng pang injection at saka humarap kay Sendoh. Napadilat ng malaki ang mga mata nito pagkakita sa malaking karayom. Biglang nagkulay suka ang mukha nito at biglang nawalan ng malay.

"Akira! Akira! Gumising ka!"

Magkatulong silang dalawa ni Yesha na tinapik tapik si Sendoh sa pisngi pero hindi man lang ito natinag. Pinangatawanan niya ang paghihimatay himatayan kesa mainjection-an. At least, mas madaling umarte ng hinihimatay kesa sa pag arte ng pagsakit ng ngipin.

"Naku Yesha, anong gagawin natin? Bakit hindi pa siya nagigising?" nag aalalang tanong ni Rukawa.

"Baka natakot sa injection?"

Muntikan na siyang matawa sa sinabi ni Yesha pero nagpigil siya.

"Dati na bang sumakit ang ngipin niya?"

"Ngayon ko ang siya nakitang kinasakitan ng ngipin. Ano bang nakita mong diperensiya?"

"Wala naman kasi talagang diperensiya ang ngipin niya. Iniisip ko na baka masakit lang talaga kaya nag decide ako na injectionan nalang siya ng pain reliever."

"Malelate ka na sa date ninyo ni Eiji. Six thirty na."

"Hindi ko naman siya pwedeng iwanan ng ganyan baka kung ano pa ang mangyari sa kanya."

"Ano ka ba? Baka dumating na si Eiji. Mag ayos ka na. Ako na ang bahalang maghintay na magising si Akira."

"Talaga?"

"Oo. Quarter to seven na. Parating na iyon."

"Okay. Pag dumating si Eiji sabihin mo na nagbibihis lang ako."

_'What?! Tutuloy pa rin siyang makipagdate?'_

Bahagya niyang ibinuka ang mga mata at nakita niya si Rukawa na papunta sa exit door . Bigla siyang umarte na nagising at sumakit ang ngipin.

"Araaaaay! Ang sakit sakit! Di ko na alam ang gagawin kooooooo."

Biglang bumalik si Rukawa ng wala sa oras.

"Are you okay? Di pa rin ba nawawala ang sakit ng ngipin mo?"

"Hindi pa. Parang binabarena ang ngipin ko sa sobrang sakit!"

"Baka may piorrhea siya, Kaede. Yung naglalaglagan ang mga ngipin." sabad ni Yesha.

"K-kung i-cleaning mo nalang kaya ang ngipin ko? Kasi nangyari na ito sa akin dati tapos cleaning lang ang nagpaalis sa sakit." pagisisinungaling niya.

"Sige baka sakaling maalis nga ang sakit ng ngipin mo."

"Paano ang date mo, Kaede?"

Hindi na nakasagot si Rukawa ng biglang may mag door bell. Ipinagbuksan iyon ni Yesha. Nabosesan niya agad na iyon si Eiji.

"May patient ka pa?" dismayadong tanong nito.

"I'm sorry Eiji. Masakit ang ngipin niya eh. Hindi ko naman siya pwedeng pabayaan."

"Matagal ba yan?"

"Mga thirty minutes pa. Tapos mag aayos pa ako."

"Naku. Hindi na tayo pwedeng tumuloy. Masyado ng late. Baka mapagsarhan tayo ng restaurant na gusto ko sanang pagdalhan sayo."

"Eiji, sorry."

"It's okay. Unahin mo muna ang patient mo."

Actually ay hindi pa siya nakikita ni Sawakita dahil patalikod ang dental chair sa dental room."

"Sorry, Eiji. Hindi ko kasi matiis ang sakit ng ngipin ko eh." sabi niya.

"Sino ba ang patient mo na iyan at kilala ako?"

"Ako ito, Eiji. Si Akira. Di tuloy kayo nakapag dinner ni Kaede."

"Tama ka nga. Wrong timing ka. Pero marami pa namang araw."

"Bukas Eiji, free ako." sabad niya.

"Hindi ako pwede bukas, Kaede. May lakad kami ng family ko."

"Sorry Eiji. I'm really sorry." hiyang hiyang sabi ni Rukawa.

_'Sobra ng nahulog ang loob niya kay Eiji.'_

"Okay lang. Uuwi na ako para magbihis. Babalik nalang ako dito after 30 minutes."

"Sige. Hihintayin nalang kita dito. Ako nalang ang magluluto ng dinner at dito ka na kumain."

"Okay." lumapad ang ngiti nito at umuwi na. Sumabay na ring umuwi si Yesha kay Sawakita kaya silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan sa loob.

"Sorry, Kaede."

"Bakit ka nagsosorry? At saka bakit parang hindi na masakit ang ngipin mo?"

"Hindi ah. Masakit kaya. Tinitiis ko lang." at ngumiwi ito ng todo para ipakita dito na hindi siya nagsisinungaling.

Kinutuban siya. Hindi kaya umaarte lang ang kumag na to? Ngayon lang niya naisip, anong scientific explanation meron ang sinasabi nito sa pamamagitan ng paglilinis ng ngipin. Hindi ba lalong sasakit ang ngipin kapag lalong nagagalaw.

_'Hmp! Niloloko lang ako ng Akirang ito. Nai-goodtime niya ako para hindi matuloy ang date namin ni Eiji! Ang tanga tanga ko na nagpaniwala ako sa mga arte niya.'_

Nagpakita pa siya ng pag aalala sa bwisit na lalaking ito kanina. Ibig bang sabihin niyon ay talagang special pa rin si Sendoh sa kanya kaya siya nataranta? Bigla niyang pinatay ang switch ng panlinis ng ngipin, hinubad ang gloves at saka humarap kay Sendoh.

"Tumayo ka na diyan, Akira! Pahamak ka. Hindi totoong masakit ang ngipin mo. You ruined my date with Eiji!"

"Kaede.."

"Huwag ka ng magpalusot. Alam ko na, Akira."

"Kaede, huwag ka ng magalit sa akin. Ayaw ko lang na nakikipagdate ka sa Eiji na yun o sa kahit na sinong babae o lalaki."

"How dare you to do this to me?! Parang ayaw mo akong sumaya. Imagine? You have been hurting me since the first time na magkita tayo. Bakit kailangan mo pang guluhin ang buhay ko, Akira?!" nanggigigil siya sa sobrang sama ng loob at napaiyak siya ng wala sa oras.

"Kaede, baby. Let me explain."

"Explain? What for? Actually, you don't have to explain kasi wala ka namang kasalanan. Ako ang ngaing dahilan kaya nagkalayo tayo. And I am expecting na sa pagbabalik ko ay magkakaayos tayo lalo na ng malaman ko na you're still single. Pero anong ginawa mo? You never give me a chance!"

"I-i'm sorry Kaede. Hindi ko alam ang nasa isip ko.."

"And I am no longer interested kung ano man ang nasa isip mo. Nakita ko na ang gusto mong ipaintindi sa akin. That we're over and I'm trying to move on. So please, Akira.. stop making a mess between me and Eiji. I like him!"

Nakita niyang lumungkot ang mukha ni Sendoh at tumayo sa dental chair. Tumingin ito ng malungkot sa kanya at parang gusto siyang yakapin pero parang nagpigil ito. Dire diretso itong tumalikod at walang lingon lingon na lumabas ng clinic.

Mukhang malabo na siya ang maging dahilan ng pagbabalik ni Rukawa sa Japan. Nandiyan na si Sawakita at isa itong malaking threat sa kanya. Masyado ng napapalapit ang loob ni Rukawa sa lalaking iyon at hindi niya iyon nagugustuhan. Hindi niya matanggap na sa mismong bibig pa ni Rukawa nanggaling na gusto nito si Sawakita. Sa isang banda ay gusto din niyang magpasalamat kay Sawakita dahil sa pagpasok nito sa eksena ay nagising siya sa katotohanan. Na hindi pala niya kayang mawala si Rukawa sa kanya sa ikalawang pagkakataon.

…...

"What?! Babalik si Kaede ng Amerika?!"

"Oo. Bingi ka ba? Kanina ko pa iyon sinasabi sayo. Ipagbibili nalang daw niya iyong house and lot niya."

"Hindi niya pwedeng gawin iyon!"

"At bakit hindi? Anong magagawa mo kung gusto na niyang bumalik ng Amerika?"

"Pipigilan ko siya!"

"Bakit mo gagawin yon? Boyfriend ka ba niya?"

"Basta! Pipigilan ko siya!"

"Teka...Huwag mong sabihing..."

Nanlalaki ang mga mata nito na nakatingin sa kanya at napahawak pa sa bibig. Parang may nabuong hinala sa isipan nito.

"Don't think too fast, Yesha."

"Don't think too fast ka diyan, Akira. Oh my gosh.. Ikaw siguro yung ex boyfriend ni Kaede!"

"Umarkila ka na nga lang ng kausap mo!"

…...

Wala pang alas sais ng gabi ay pinauwi na niya si Yesha dahil napansin niya na matamlay si Miaka at naawa siya sa baby.

"Sige na, Yesha. Ako na ang magla-lock ng entrance door ng clinic. Asikasuhin mo muna si Miaka at baka maysakit. Mukhang matamlay ang baby mo eh."

"Thank you, Kaede. Ipapatingin ko na rin si Miaka mamaya sa doktor para huwag ng lumala ang sakit niya."

"Tama iyan. At bukas kung hindi pa rin okay si Miaka ay huwag ka nalang munang pumasok. Alagaan mo muna siya."

Paalis na sana si Yesha ng bigla itong may maalala.

"Siyanga pala Kaede. May gusto sana akong itanong sayo na isang napakapersonal na bagay."

"Ano iyon?"

"May nakaraan ba kayong dalawa ni Akira?"

"Ha? Bakit mo naman natanong yan?" natatarantang sabi niya.

"Nagtataka kasi ako sa kumag na iyon eh. Parang masyadong concern sayo pero pinagsusungitan ka naman."

"Baka concern lang kasi neighbors kami."

"Hmp. Hindi rin. Sa tingin ko, may gusto siya sayo. Ayaw lang magpahalata."

"Naku, dalhin mo na nga sa doktor yang anak mo at huwag mo ng problemahin si Akira. Hayaan mo na siyang mamroblema."

Buti nalang at hindi gaanong marami ang pasyente niya ngayon kaya medyo relax siya kahit wala na si Yesha. Sayang at hindi pinayagan si Eiji na mag undertime kaya di sila makakapamasyal ngayon. Malaki pa naman ang nagagawa ni Eiji sa kanya para mawala ang lungkot niya. Habang naghihintay siya ng patay na oras ay minabuti niyang mag ayos ng mga gamit niya sa loob ng clinic. Napangiti siya ng makita ang nakahilerang bouquet na bigay lahat ni Eiji. Hindi niya iyon itinatapon. Inilalagay niya ang mga iyon sa ibabaw ng cabinet sa pinaka-laboratory nang biglang may mag door bell. Akala niya ay may pasyente siyang dumating pero nagulat siya ng makita niya si Sendoh.

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Oh! This is amazing! Ikaw? Makikipag usap sa akin? I mean, sa iyo nagmula ang effort para kausapin ako?"

"Kaede, I know nasaktan kita pero-"

"I'm sorry, Akira pero ayoko ng pakinggan ang mga paliwanag mo. May decision na ako. Babalik na ako ng Amerika."

"No! Hindi ako papayag!"

"No? Oh.. kung wala ka ng sasabihin, you can go. Hindi ba, madalas mo rin akong itaboy at talikuran kapag gusto kitang kausapin? No, it's my turn. Go!"

Malungkot na umalis si Akira palabas ng kanyang clinic. Gusto sana niyang habulin si Sendoh para mag sorry pero nanaig ang pride niya.

…...

"Ano bang mahalagang pg uusapan natin, Akira?"

"May dapat kang malaman tungkol sa aming dalawa ni Kaede, Eiji."

"Ano yon?"

"Pero bago ko sabihin ang lahat sayo, may itatanong lang ako sayo. Do you like Kaede?"

"Do I like Kaede? No. I don't like him...because I LOVE HIM." diretsadong sagot nito.

Napapikit si Sendoh sa sinabi ni Eiji. Parang tinusok ang puso niya sa narinig. Muli siyang napadilat at malungkot na napatingin si Sendoh kay Sawakita.

"Hindi pa nga lang ako nakakapagtapat sa kanya kasi napapansin ko may lungkot sa kanyang mga mata kapag kausap ko siya. Ewan ko, iyon ang feeling ko. Ano nga pala yung tungkol sa inyong dalawa."

At detelyado niyang ikinuwento kay Sawakita ang mga pangyayari sa kanilang dalawa ni Rukawa kasama ang mga kwento ni Rukawa kay Yesha. Gulat na gulat si Sawakita sa nalaman.

"Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo?"

"Oo. Totoo lahat ng sinasabi ko sayo Eiji. Pero huwag mong isipin na kaya ko ito sinasabi ay para layuan mo siya para sa akin."

"Ano ba talaga ang dahilan kung bakit mo ito sinasabi sa akin?"

"Gusto ko lang makatiyak na hindi mo siya sasaktan at lolokohin. Kung talagang mahal mo siya, ituloy mo lang ang panliligaw mo sa kanya basta huwag mo lang siyang paiiyakin."

"Bakit parang ibinibigay mo na si Kaede sa akin? Di ba mahal mo pa siya?"

"Sobrang mahal na mahal ko pa rin siya pero mukhang ayaw na niya akong patawarin sa mga pinaggagagawa kong panri-reject sa kanya. Natakot kasi ako na baka maulit yung ginawa niyang pang iiwan sa akin. Saka wala na akong magagawa doon. Mukhang nahuhulog na rin naman na siya sayo."

"Okay. Hindi ko sisirain ang pagtitiwala ni Kaede sa akin. Thank you, Akira."

…...

"Kaede, masaya ka ba talaga kapag kasama mo ako?"

"Oo naman, Eiji. Ikaw ang nagpapasaya sa akin ngayon."

"Pero, bakit ba kailangan kang pasayahin? May nagpapalungkot ba sayo?"

"Ha?"

"Alam mo, kahit hindi ka magsalita ay nararamdaman ko na parang may mabigat sa dibdib mo. May inililihim ka ba sa akin?"

"W-wala."

"Yung tungkol kay Akira... May dapat ba akong malaman tungkol sa inyong dalawa?"

"Wala. Bakit naman siya nasama sa usapan natin?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Ano bang klaseng tanong yan?"

Hinawakan ni Sawakita ang kamay niya at tumingin ito ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata.

"I love you, Kaede. I love you. And wala akong pakialam kung pareho man tayo ng gender. Mahal kita iyon ang alam ko."

"H-ha? P-pero Eiji... Ano kasi..."

"Si Akira? Huwag ka ng magkaila, Kaede. Alam ko na."

"Ha? Sinong nagsabi?"

"Di na mahalaga kung sino pa siya. Ang importante ay malaman ko ang tunay na nararamdaman mo para sa kanya."

"Kelangan ko bang sagutin ang mga tanong mo?"

"oo. Dahil diyan nakasalalay ang decision ko."

"Decision?"

"Tungkol sa ating dalawa."

"Ayoko ng magsinungaling pa sayo, Eiji. You're right. I still love him and I hope, you won't hate me for that. Pero hindi na ako umaasa na magkakabalikan pa kami. And nagpapasalamat ako that you came along."

"Thank you for being honest. Kung ako sayo ay ipaglaban mo ang pagmamahal mo kay Akira."

"Mahirap ipaglaban ang isang bagay na alam mong wala na sayo."

"Sa palagay mo ba, talagang nawala na siya sayo?"

Malungkot siyang tumango.

"Don't be sad. I'm still here."

"Kaya nga medyo napapangiti ako dahil nandiyan ka."

Pinisil ni Sawakita ang kanyang kanyang kamay.

"Promise, I'll never forget you kahit nakabalik na ako ng US."

"Ano? Babalik ka na ng Amerika?"

"Oo. Medyo malaki na rin ang ipon ko kaya babalik na ako doon. Wala ng dahilan para mag stay pa ako dito."

"Eh ako? Hindi ba pwedeng ako ang maging dahilan?"

"I am happy with you, Eiji and I like you. Really. Pero hindi ko pa masabi kung mahal na nga kita."

"Okay. I'll respect what you say. Basta good friends pa rin tayo."

"Thanks."

Nang gabing iyon ay hirap siyang makatulog. Nalilito siya sa ngaing pag uusap nila ni Sawakita. Pinag iisipan niyang maigi kung ano nga ba talaga ang nararamdaman niya para dito. Naitanong niya sa kanyang sarili kung nakahanda na nga ba siyang palitan si Sendoh sa puso niya? At katulad pa rin ng dati ay hindi niya magawang sumagot ng may katiyakan.

…...

February 14, 2015

"Can we have dinner tonight?" si Eiji, inviting him through a call sa phone niya.

"Sure. Libre naman ako ngayon. What time mo ako susunduin?"

"Hindi kita masusundo dahil medyo late akong makakauwi. Magkita nalang tayo doon sa sky garden malapit sa Atsugi Base club. May hinanda ako doon na table for two."

"May lakad ka pala eh. Bukas nalang kaya tayo mag dinner."

"No. Hindi ako pwede bukas. Full ang schedule ko saka Valentine's Day ngayon, remember? And I have a big surprise for you."

"Ganon?"

"Yup. Kaya pumunta ka. Walang mamelate ha?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

…...

Sa isang exclusive na sky garden siya iginiya ng waiter. Napahanga siya sa sobrang ganda ng pagkakaayos ng paligid. Nakalatag sa bermuda grass ang table for two na talagang para sa magpartner sa araw ng mga puso. Punong puno ng mga heart shaped balloons at blue roses ang nasa paligid.

"Bakit dito?"

"Special po ang date na ito at nagpareserve po talaga si sir ng exclusive table dito para lang po sa inyong dalawa."

May backgound music of love songs na mahina lang ang pagkakatugtog. Biglang may lumapit sa kanyang isang waiter pagkaalis ng isa.

"Sir, may nagpapabigay po sa inyo."

"Thanks."

Galing kay Eiji ang bouquet of red roses na may message sa card na 'THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.'

_'Sobrang sweet niya talaga. Binigyan pa niya ko nito eh magkikita naman kami.'_

Umupo muna siya at maya maya ay may isang waiter na lumapit sa kanya. This time ay white roses naman ang natanggap niya.

_AM I FORGIVEN?_

Iyon ang message na nakasulat sa papel kasama ng mga white roses.

_'Anong forgiven? May kasalanan ba siya sa akin?'_

Naiinip na siya sa paghihintay. Thirty minutes na kasi siyang nakaupo doon pero wala pa rin si Sawakita.

_'Ano kaya ang nangyari sa lalaking yon?'_

Sinubukan niyang tawagan si Eiji pero out of reach na ang phone nito. Tumayo na siya para sana umalis ng biglang may humarang na isang matangkad na lalaki sa kanyang daraanan at nabangga siya dito.

"Good evening, Kaede." malapad ang mga ngiti ni Sendoh habang hawak ang bouquet of tulips sa kanang kamay nito.

"What's good in the evening?"

"Ouch. Ang sungit mo naman, baby. Hindi mo lang ba ako babatiin ng HAPPY BIRTHDAY?"

"Happy Birthday." walang ganang sabi niya.

Lalong lumapad ang ngiti nito na lalong nagpagwapo kay Sendoh.

"Thanks."

"Bakit nandito ka?"

"Kasi nandito ka."

"For your information, may dinner date ako ngayon."

"I know. Dahil tayong dalawa ang magkadate. Here, take this. Alam kong ito pa rin ang favorite flowers mo." sabi nito habang iniaabot sa kanya ang bouquet.

Pahablot niyang kinuha ang bouquet kay Sendoh.

"Ano? Ikaw ang ka-date ko?"

"Oo. Huwag ka ng maguluhan. Si Eiji ang nag arrange ng date natin na ito."

"At bakit niya gagawin iyon?"

Hindi sumagot si Sendoh sa halip ay may kinuha ito sa kanyang bulsa na sulat at ibinigay sa kanya.

"Ano ito?"

"Galing kay Eiji."

Naguguluhan niyang binasa ang sulat na iyon sa sulat kamay ni Sawakita.

_Dear Kaede,_

_Nasuprise ba kita? I hope so. I arranged this date for you and Akira. You need to talk kasi alam ko na mahal ninyo pa rin ang isa't isa. Kaede, ako na ang nagsasabi sayo na mahal ka pa rin ni Akira. Siya ang magpapaliwanag sayo ng lahat kung bakit pinalabas niyang hindi ka niya mahal. Dahil alam ko at nararamdaman ko, na siya pa rin ang mahal mo. Wishing all the best to both of you. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Good bye, Kaede."_

_Love,_

_Sawakita Eiji_

"Ikaw ang nagsabi sa kanya tungkol sa ating dalawa?"

"Oo."

"Pero bakit?"

"Dahil gusto kong malaman niya kung gaano kita kamahal. Sinabi ko sa kanya na willing akong ibigay ka sa kanya basta mamahalin ka rin niya katulad ng pagmamahal ko sayo."

"Bakit mo sinasabi yan?"

"Gusto kong ituwid ang pagkakamali ko. Ang maling decision ko na i-give up ka dahil sa takot."

"I-give up? Baka naman YOU LOST THE FEELING kaya ganon. At ngayon, dahil nakita mo na may isang Eiji na nagbibigay sa akin ng importansiya ay gusto mong sirain. Gumaganti ka ba?"

"Of course not. I NEVER LOST THE FEELING kahit na kelan. I only repressed it ng muli kitang natakot ako na muling maulit yung dati na iniwanan mo ako. Pero Kaede, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Iyon ang totoo. Hindi mo lang alam na hirap na hirap na rin ako everytime na nirereject kita."

Napaiyak siya sa harapan ni Sendoh. Halo halong emotions ang nararamdaman niya. Tuwa, sama ng loob, excitement...hindi na niya matukoy kung ano. Pero nandidito sa harap niya ngayon si Sendoh at umaaming mahal pa rin siya nito.

"Damn you, Akira! Bakit ba kasi mahal na mahal pa rin kita!" nag iiyak na siya sa malapad na dibdib nito.

"Shh.. Hush now, Kaede. Will you please stop crying? You're breaking my heart, baby. I love you so much."

Pagkatapos niyon ay bigla siyang hinalikan si Sendoh sa kanyang mga labi. Mga halik na kay tagal na niyang pinananabikan na hindi niya kayang tanggihan lalo na na nagmumula ito kay Akira, sa pinakaiisang lalaking nasa puso niya.

Naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ng nangangailangan na silang dalawa ng oxygen. Masuyong ikinulong ni Sendoh ang mga pisngi niya sa palad nito.

"I love you, Rukawa Kaede. Please, huwag mo na akong iiwan. Di ko na kakayanin."

"I love you too, Akira. Ikaw nga ang dahilan ko kung bakit ako bumalik dito sa Japan kasi ayaw na kitang iwan ulit. Kaya nga binalak ko ng bumalik ng US kasi akala ko hindi mo na ako mahal."

"Akala mo lang yon. Pero mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw din ang dahilan kaya hindi pa ako nag aasawa. Hinihintay kasi kita."

Napangiti si Rukawa.

"Teka, di ba sabi mo, gusto mo si Eiji?"

"Oo. Gusto ko siya pero mahal kita. Magkaibia ang gusto sa mahal."

"And how did you know na dito na ako sa Shoyo district nakatira at hindi na sa Ryonan."

"Uhm.. Umupa ako ng private detective?"

"Ha?!"

"Yup. You heard it right. Ganoon ako kadesidido na makita ka ulit kaya nga binili ko na agad yung house and lot sa tapat ng bahay mo noong nakita kong ibinebenta ito."

"I''m glad and I'm really, really sorry Kaede na naging selfish ako. Pero kung babalik ka na ng US, hindi na kita pipigilan. Basta ba sasama na ako sayo."

"Talaga? Gagawin mo yon?"

"Yeah. I don't want to lose you again, my beauty, my angel, my baby Kaede."

"I don't want to lose you too again, my broomhead and my porcupine pervert lover Akira."

"Hmp!" nagpout pa ito. Sabay silang napangiti ni Sendoh ng biglang lumakas ang background music.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_Coz I never want to see you cry_

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over gain and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_Coz I never want to see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I swear it all over again_

"I think, I would love that song, Kaede. Swear It Again by Westlife."

"I swear, I will never ever leave you again. Happy Birthday, Akira and Kami-sama knows how much I love you. "

Muli siyang hinalikan ni Sendoh at agad naman siyang nagresponse sa mga halik nito. Tama si Akira, THEY DID NOT LOST THE FEELING. It's still there despite his long absence. And Rukawa swear, Sendoh will never lose him again.

**-FINISH-**

**A/N: Bago ko makalimutan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED ACE PLAYER SENDOH AKIRA and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 02-14-15**


End file.
